Girls Weekend Escape!
by edward6234
Summary: Side story, of events that came from a game. Me and my friend play this game on yahoo messenger and this is what we do. Its like role playing in chats. She is Seth and I am almost everyone else! Warning not good for the young!
1. Chapter 1

Girls Weekend Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Summery: Side story, of events that came from a game. Me and my friend play this game on yahoo messenger and this is what we do. Its like role playing in chats. She is Seth and I am almost everyone else!

A/N: _This story follows the same rules as the _{Emmett's Side Stories} _Its from the same Game, if you have yet to read I hope that you will they are a lot shorter than this one but so funny with more fun events. As this story goes on there will be characters that are not from the books that are also unknown to Seth and Bella so when they come into play they won't be given names right away (If at all) and since this is mostly a dialog chat there won't be good descriptions of places and people. Although the characters may not have names as their roles in the story continue their personalities show out and the longer a character is in this story the better chances are that they do end up with a name. Read and you'll understand_.

{Ch1 Emmett Is Pissed}

Seth came walking in to the Cullen house and found Edward sitting in the living room. Seth came over to find Emmett after a visit with her family.

Seth: How is my Baby?

Edward: Sitting around ... I think he's ok.

Seth: Ask him for me please?

Edward: Ok ... Hey Emmett how are you?

Emmett: Huh? (Pokes his head around the corner) What do you want! (Angry glare at Edward)

Edward: He's ok!

Seth: Emm what's wrong? Why are you so mad?

Edward: He's just mad at me that's all. (Shrugs)

Seth: Why what happened?

Emmett: SETH? HI, Love you! (Points to Edward) That thing is a freak!

Seth: (Takes Emmett's face in her hands) Be nice and tell me what's wrong.

Edward: You did it, not me.

Emmett: (Sighs) ... He took me to ... well that's not important. He pissed me off that's all.

Edward: Ha! ... You started it boy!

Seth: Why wont you tell me Emm?

Emmett: Umm, well see I can't! But really its his fault so it doesn't matter.

Edward: Ha ... You keep saying that.

Seth: {Gets up and walks over to the chair and acts sad}

Emmett: I didn't ... but Seth? ... and now she's hurt!

Seth: (Thinks) _What the fuck happened? _(turns to Emmett)Some one will get hurt if you don't tell me!

Bella: (Storms into the room) EMMETT! ... If you bring it up again I WILL HURT YOU!

Edward: Sorry Bella! Seth asked him.

Bella: Oh, hi Seth!

Emmett: Babe, really Bella said I couldn't talk about it anymore ... ask her!

Seth: What the hell is going on Belly?

Bella: Emmett got bored so Edward took him some place. When they came home Emmett crashed _THROUGH _the door, it was still closed and then knocked over the couch and turned the table into a pretzel and I was trying to sleep! ... He did say that he would never be bored around Edward again but that's all he would say so I told him to **NEVER **bring it up again.

Emmett: So I can't talk about it REALLY!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Emmett: It wasn't all that bad Bella?

Edward: Yes, yes it was Emm ... Esme loved that table! You know she's gonna kill you now. (Laughs) Yeah but it was fun for me at least!

Seth: That sounds like he got drunk!

Edward: No ... not drunk ... just really pissed off.

Emmett: YOU DID IT! (Glares at Edward)

Seth: Emmy, why were you so pissed!

Emmett: HIS FAULT ... can't say... BELLA?

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: That's what I want to know. I don't care about the other stuff. I just want to know how he got so pissed?

Bella: Well ... Edward tell her but Emmett keep you trap shut. If you can't stop saying "his fault" I'm gonna scream! _Its annoying!_

Edward: Sorry Sis. ... Sorry Bella! ... The _place _I took him to was the main cause of his anger and I can't say where that is.

Emmett: See! He is still getting me into trouble. YOU SUCK! Its your fa...

Bella: (Glared at Emmett and he shut up) EMMETT SHUT UP!

Seth: I leave Emm for 1 day and this happens!

Edward: Yep, well mostly I was getting sick of the "I'm bored" crap so I did this! Now he won't ever be bored again or at least he won't be telling me!

Seth: God, what happened to watching a movie and stay out of trouble Emm?

Edward: The movie bored him ... and I was frustrated by him wining.

Seth: {Puts her head in her hands}

Emmett: Well I fixed everything and its all over now ... I'm still pissed with HIM but its all in the past. No problem.

Seth: Apparently not cause you bit his head off for asking something FOR ME, by the way.

Emmett: I didn't know it was you. ... He hasn't stopped bugging me since we got back. I snapped, SORRY! _**I HATE HIM**_!

Bella: DO NOT!

Edward: Yes he does. (Laughs) For the moment anyway.

Seth: No you don't, you cant hate your family.

Emmett: HE IS NOT _MY family _... not now.

Bella: EMMETT?

Edward: No its ok ... he'll get over it.

Seth: EMMETT DALE CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!

Edward: Seth really its ok. ... Trust me it happens about every 3 years or so it never lasts too long.

Emmett: It will _this _time.

Seth: I don't care ... EMMETT I SWEAR!

Bella: Edward, She's right he can't say that.

Emmett: (Sighs) FINE! I won't say it again.

Seth: (Sits on the couch and pouts then thinks) _This will work_.

Emmett: {Turns back to the window and glares at the glass}

Bella: Oh great! ...What ever. I'm going to watch the movie again.

Edward: Ok, Love!

Seth: {Wraps her arms around Emmett and makes some monkey noises}

Emmett: {Sighs ... chuckles}

Seth: You cant stay mad with me here, can you?

Emmett: No ... not really.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Emmett: (Glares at Edward but then relaxes and pulls Seth onto him lap by the window) Sorry SETH!

Seth: (Makes more monkey sounds but squeals when Emmett pulls her on his lap) Emmett?

Emmett: (Chuckles) Did you NOT want me to pull you down Seth? (wicked smirk)

Seth: No just … wasn't ready to be pulled. (Laughs)

Emmett: (Wiggles with his eye brows still smiling) I know (laughs)

Seth: {Pushes Emmett over and pins him, with a chuckle}

Edward: I'm so going over to play my piano to drown you out.

Seth: Sorry Eddie bear!

Edward: Oh don't mind me (Walks to the piano) I'm fine here.

Emmett: Ha! ... You can't stand it. What ever!

Bella: (Runs in the room and jumps to sit next to Edward) You're playing!

Edward: (Laughs lightly) Yes I am.

Seth: Have you tried learning that one song you wanted me to sing with you? Well Edward, how about the song you wanted me to sing with you?

Edward: Of course, I have it done. Want to try it out?

Seth: Sure.

{The song notes changed perfectly and the new song starts to play}

Seth: {Starts to sing}

Emmett: DAMN! Great voice!

Seth: {Singing} _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_.

Bella: Yeah, really nice Seth.

Seth: Thanks, oh I learned that song Edward!

Edward: Yeah ... good!

Seth: The one on guitar.

Edward: That's great ... go get it.

Seth: I just hopes it sounds how I thought it should.

Emmett: Guitar?

Seth: {Runs upstairs and grabs her guitar}

Edward: It should sound great ...

Emmett: WHAT GUITAR?

Bella: {Laughs}

Seth: This one silly. Edward gave it to me.

Emmett: You play?

Edward: Yes, very well.

Seth: Edward taught me how (Laughs again)

Emmett: REALLY ... COOL play something!

Seth: {Stars to play}

Bella: (Laughs) Emmett you sound like you're a 5 year old!

Emmett: BUT, BUT SHE'S GREAT! (He jumps up and down clapping)

Edward: Nice ... keep practicing and soon you can play much harder songs!

Seth: (Changes into another song) _Well you done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks now I'm trying to get back _… (keeps singing and playing)

Edward: {Play along with a nice harmony background on the piano}

Bella: Nice.

Emmett: COOL!

Seth: _Open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn your free!_

Emmett: Good song.

Edward: Nice work playing.

Seth: _Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me a la peaceful melody. _(Stops singing) Oh! Edward dose this sound right? (plays the cords for smoke on water)

Edward: Yes ... its sounds much better now.

Emmett: wow.

Bella: Nice Seth!

Seth: Thanks. Hey Emm?

Emmett: Yes?

Seth: (Starts to play another song) _I was ride in shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car._

Emmett: {Laughs}

Seth: _He had one hand on the steering wheel the other on my heart. I look around turn the radio down. He says baby is something wrong? I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song and he says our song is the slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window… _

Emmett: {Sings that part with Seth while Bella giggles at him}

Seth: _When were on the phone and your talk real low cause its late and your momma don't know. _(Laughs while singing)

Emmett: I'll only sing the chorus with you.

Seth: Hey Emm? You remember that song I like you singing?

Emmett: Yeah?

Seth: {Starts playing Beautiful Soul on guitar then Emmett Starts to sing}

Bella: Awww!

Edward: Nice Bro. ... So Not your song (Laughs)

Bella: Edward be nice! Emmett its sweet.

Seth: Yes it is.

Emmett: {Keeps singing but in between lines sticks his tongue out at Edward}

Seth: I love it! (Laughs and keeps playing)

Bella: {Giggles while Edward plays the back grounds}

Seth: {Stops playing and puts the guitar behind her back}

Emmett: Ahhhh ... come on ... Play?

Seth: {Walks over to Emmett and kisses him} You are too cute!

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: But if you insist.

Emmett: Thanks.

Seth: {Starts playing Barbie Girl}

Emmett: ... (Laughs) I walked into that.

{Everyone laughs}

Edward: Nice Seth!

Seth: Edward can teach me and I can teach you! If you want Emm?

Emmett: Yeah ... you probably would be better than IT anyway.

Seth: Hey he is teaching me, so he is a good teacher.

Emmett: But he can't teach me.

Seth: Before I couldn't play a note to save my life.

Emmett: But you're a fast learner ... and you like him.

Bella: (Sighs) ... Emmett?

Seth: {Sings Don't Be Stupid}

Emmett: Ok, I'm done.

Seth: {Sings Boys Are Stupid Throw Rocks At Them}

Bella: (Laughs) Nice!

Seth: {Gets up on the piano and starts to act like a rock star}

Bella: Hey easy … don't brake his piano, PLEASE!

Emmett: (Laughs loudly) She won't chill Bells!

Edward: (Laughs) ... Just don't jump ok.

Seth: (Yells) Stage dive (as she laughs)

Emmett: (Glares at Edward) Seth! ... careful!

Bella: (Giggles) ... Who's worried now Emm?

Seth: I wasn't gonna do it.

Edward: Yes you were!

Seth: {Laughs}

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Starts to play a slow melodic melody. Sits Indian style on the piano}

Edward: {Plays with Seth's melody}

Seth: _Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows only time. De da, da day de da, da day. Who can say why the heart cries when your love lies._

Emmett: {Sighs}

Seth: What's wrong? Don't you like the song?

Emmett: Nothing ... YES! Its pretty when you sing it!

Seth: But you seem like it makes you sad!

Emmett: Nope. I'm fine! Keep going.

Seth: Ok, I have another song that will make you all laugh.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: {Starts to play and sing Dead Puppies}

{Everyone laughs at the song}

Seth: There! Everyone is happy now.

Edward: Of course (Laughs)

Seth: Good! {Goes and puts the guitar away and comes down with a tight tank top on}

Emmett: (Smiles) Wow NCE!

Seth: Thanks. Hey Belly?

Emmett: NO ... Thank you!

Bella: (Laughs at Emmett) Yes?

Seth: Come here please?

Bella: (Walks over) What's up?

Seth: (Whispers something to Bella) Don't that sound like fun?

Bella: Hmmm tempting but… ?

Seth: But?

Bella: Is it right ... I mean for us to do it? OH, who cares, LETS DO IT!

Seth: Woo hoo!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Laughs) Vegas!

Emmett: (Jumps up very confused) WHAT?

Bella: (Laughs) Umm Yeah!

Seth: To the fun mobile!

Bella: Yes!

Seth: {Grabs the keys and runs to the car}

Emmett: Whoa, whoa, whoa ... WAIT!

Bella: (Tries not to laugh) What?

Emmett: (Blocks the car from moving) What the HELL do you think you're doing?

Edward: Emmett relax!

Seth: Going to Vegas to elope with Bella (Cracks up laughing)

Bella: Yeah so be happy for us Bro! Really its just a little fun.

Emmett: WHAT? ... You ... What?

Seth: {Presses on the gas} Now move!

Edward: Come on ... Let them have their fun Emm!

Bella: Wow ... (Giggles)

Emmett: _You_! ... Edward are you serious!

Seth: Come on! Let us go!

Edward: (Stands in to door way smirking) Yeah Why not? They get married and then you will be free to see other girls. FUN right girls? (Smiles a wicked evil smile at Seth)

Emmett: WHAT? (Glares more at Edward) HAVE YOU LOST IT?

Seth and Bella: {Giggle in the car}

Seth: Oh and the strip club for the after party!

Bella: I didn't think you would like this plan Edward?

Edward: Well I would say that Seth isn't that great for you but I can't lie that well So ... Have fun ladies!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Awwww

Emmett: YOU? You HAVE lost it! EDWARD! SETH, you can't do this!

Seth: Are you saying that I'm not good enough?

Emmett ... What? NO ... Ummm NO ... I don't want to date anyone else. IF YOU'RE WITH BELLA then ... well what about ME!

Edward: (Sarcastically) Oh poor baby. (laughs)

Seth: {Gets sad} Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww! I'm not marrying Belly I was just playing around. I promise!

Emmett: Were not. (Gets sad but steps away from the car) Its ok, forget it just DRIVE!

Bella: Ahhhh ... poor Emmett?

Seth: {Starts to cry}

Edward: Now look what you did Emmett! She's crying.

Seth: All I wanted to do was have fun and now I feel guilty like a horrible girl friend.

Bella: Emmett … Great JOB! You're such a jerk!

Emmett: You're the one trying to take my only reason!

Edward: HEY! ... Back off Emmett! It was only a joke.

Seth: {Puts her head on the steering wheel and cries harder}

Emmett: Well what are you waiting for ... Drive! (Gets mad and runs into the house)

Edward: Emmett GET BACK HERE!

Bella: Uhh ... He did not JUST do that!

Seth: (Cries harder) I'm such a bad person!

Edward: Seth you didn't do anything wrong ... Emmett's acting like a jerk here not you!

Bella: Yeah, he knew it was a joke. THAT WAS TOO FAR!

Seth: I can't drive. I feel too bad.

Bella: Seth? (Yells at the house) EMMETT YOU JERK ... I hope you're DAMN happy now!

Seth: I'm such a bad girl friend.

Edward: (Runs to Seth) Sis don't let him upset you. Really its not worth it.

Seth: We can still go if you want to drive Belly.

Bella: Seth we can go if you want. I'm sure you want to get way from SOME jerks in the area! (Glares back at the house)

Seth: Do you want to drive Belly?

Edward: Seth ... Bella that's not a good idea girls.

Bella: Why should she stay? WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM … saying that to her! He knows how she feels and that was a LOW BLOW and you know it!

Edward: Seth? ... You know he didn't mean any of it!

Seth: Yes. Sure

Edward: Seth?

Seth: {Wipes tears away} You still wanna go Belly?

Bella: Hell yes!

Edward: Girls?

Bella: NO! He wants to joke FINE! When he's done tell him we will be in Vegas!

Seth: Did you bring your cards?

Bella: In the back.

Edward: (Sighs and backs away from the car) Fine … but please be careful.

Seth: Ok.

Bella: Sure ... Whatever you say Edward!


	2. ch2 The Pool

{ch2 The Pool}

_Bella: Sure ... Whatever you say Edward!_

Seth: {Peals out of the drive way and after a while of driving the girls start venting}

Bella: GOD ... Uhggrrr, I can't believe the NERV of him!

Seth: Yeah … and I'm the one with him!

Bella: (Still angry) ... And remind me _WHY _that is again?

Seth: I look at his beautiful soul. (Not as angry)

Bella: (Mellows out a little) Ok what now then?

Seth: Vegas. (Starts to get excited) Get away from him for a little while.

Bella: And what do we do when we get there?

Seth: Girl's weekend with out Alice so no girly stuff unless we want.

Bella: No ... I'm good thanks.

Seth: Well like… a spa day sound good and then laze around?

Bella: Sounds great!

Seth: Ok, then I might get some sexy clothes to piss Emm off (Laughs)

Bella: Even better!

Seth: (Laughs and later pulls up to the hotel) How about a honeymoon sweet! Cause these are Emm's credit cards.

Bella: (Laughs) Sure!

Seth: So he can look and see what I'm doing. (Goes up to the desk)

Bella: Great.

Seth: Honeymoons suit please.

Lady behind the desk: You … two? (Looks confused) Oh how ... sweet? (does the paper work. Hands Seth the room key) Umm have a great time in Vegas! (she smiles)

Bella: {Walks away giggling}

Seth: Thanks! (Grabs Bella's arm and walks with her, cracks up laughing 4ft from the lady at the front desk)

Bella: {Sneaks a kiss on Seth's cheek before they turn a corner and the lady sees it. She giggles}

Seth: Oh my god! (Cracks up laughing)

Bella: (Laughs) Sorry I couldn't help it. That was way too fun.

Seth: (Takes the elevator up to the suit floor) It was funny!

Bella: Did you see her EYES! (Laughs harder)

Seth: Oh my god, Yes! (The doors open to the floor) Okay lets go my Love.

Bella: Oh yes of course Love! Now (Whispers to Seth) We just don't tell the guys ANYTHING that happens on this little trip. Lets make them think about it.

Seth: (Laughs) What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. (goes to the room)

Bella: Yep!

Seth: (Opens the door and picks Bella up and Bella giggled. Then a lady looks at them weird) Hello maam.

Bella: Hi!

Seth: {Kisses Bella and carries her over the thresh hold, closes the door and cracks up then puts Bella down}

Hot young man: (Walks out of their room) Oh ... Hello! ... Fresh towels? (Looks confused and a little amused at the girls) ... Ladies?

Bella: (Giggles) Oh thanks!

Seth: Yeah sure. (Laughs)

Hot guy: Ummm... Are you two…? WELL good for you! (Under his breath) All guys loose _these _girls to each other? That's messed up!

Bella and Seth: {Giggle more.}

Seth: Hey dude!

Hot guy: … Umm yes miss!

Seth: (Walks over and kisses him) Its just a girls weekend and we were messing with people.

Bella: Seth! ... Awwww look at his face.

Hot guy: (Blushes) Umm ... Oh, ok well ... umm have a nice stay then! (blinks a few times and walks away)

Seth: (Whispers to Bella) I know its so cute! (giggles and walks back over to Bella and laughs after he leaves)

Bella: Seth! ... That wasn't nice, you might have given him the wrong impression now!

Seth: (Laughs) I'll tell him later.

Bella: If you see him again, you better. (Laughs)

Seth: (Laughs) I will. Anyway we probably wont see him again.

Bella: ... unless we need more TOWLES. (Laughs)

Seth: (Laughs) What do you want to do first?

Bella: (Shrugs) Anything you want. THIS is your get away!

Seth: (Laughs) I want something fun for me and you.

Bella: Well we could check out the spa ... or the pool or cafe? Anything sound good?

Seth: Pool sounds nice. Did you bring a bathing suit?

Bella: Great! ... Bikinis are in the bags!

Seth: Cool. (Grabs the sexiest one in the bag)

Bella: Ok, lets change.

Seth: Ok. (Start changing right there)

Bella: {Changes into the suit}

Seth: Ok so should we use the towels he gave us? (Laughs)

Bella: Well if we want him to come back ... Yes! (Giggles)

Seth: (Grabs a towel and takes Bella's hand) Come on _me amour._

{The girls go down to the pool, laughing as they go}

Seth: So tan or swim first?

Bella: Like you need to be tanner and you know I never tan! Pale as ever forever; that's me!

Seth: {Giggles, grabs Bella and pulls her in to the pool with her.}

Bella: Ahhhh! ... SETH! (Giggles and splashing Seth with water)

Seth: {Splashes Bella back}

Bella: {Giggles more with Seth}

Seth: {Notices a group of guys staring at them. Seth pulls Bella into her}

Bella: {Giggles when she sees the guys as well}

Seth: {Kisses Bella with fake passion and laughs}

Bella: {Kisses Seth back and pulls her closer}

Guy1: Damn! Look at that!

Guy2: Dude! ... Nice hotel choice!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Pushes Bella against the pool wall and kisses her and giggles more}

Bella: (Giggles) Seth!

Seth: Yeah? (Giggles)

Bella: How much do you plan on doing tonight (Smiling to add to the suffering of the guys watching)

Seth: What ever you want Baby. (Kisses Bella again)

Bella: Good!

Guy3: That's not.…? What are they doing? They have to be just playing right?

guy1 and 2: Who the fuck cares...

Guy1: Real or not; ITS HOT!

Seth: Hey want a drink?

Bella: Sure!

Seth: (Climbs out of the pool, dripping wet in front of the guys) Hey guys. (walks to the bar and gets the drinks)

Guy1 and 2: ... umm HI!

Bella: {Giggles}

Guy2: DUDE! They're going to be drinking to!

Seth: {Swinging her hips as she walks by the boys}

Guy1: Heaven has landed right here in Vegas! ... Lets party!

Bella: {Laughs at Seth messing with the boys}

Seth: {Comes back to Bella with 2 glasses of Pepsi}

Guy1: (Walks up to Seth) HEY BABE!

Seth: Hi.

Guy3: What's he doing?

Guy2: He's a genius!

Guy1: Hey ... you and your friend ARE VERY HOT!

Seth: No we feel pretty cool.

Guy1: (Chuckles) And you're funny. Nice! HOW would you feel about a little party? ... Could be FUN!

Bella: {Giggles. Dives into the water and swimming up again to hide her laughter}

Seth: Well me and my girl had some plans.

Guy1: (Looks sad) Awww come on Babe!

Seth: (Pretends to trip and spills the pop on herself) Damn!

Guy2: Damn! (Eyes glued to Seth)

Seth: {Gets a sad look on her face}

Guy1: Oh! Here let ME help.

Bella: {Giggle and shakes her head slightly}

Guy2: DUDE? ... He is a GOD!

Guy1: (Over hears and smiles at Seth) Then she is my goddess!

Seth: Darn it! Now I have to go get more.

Guy1: Allow me?

Seth: I can get them. (Walks back over to the bar, swishing her hips)

Guy1: Hmm. Oh… yeah sure. (A little dazed)

Bella: (Giggles)

Seth: (Gets 2 more Pepsis, walks -in the same sexy way- back over to Bella) Belly-Boo I got the drinks!

Bella: Thanks Sethy.

Guy1: (Follows Seth) ... Hey so how bout that party Ladies?

Seth: Sorry we have plans, don't we Baby?

Bella: Yeah! We do ... Sorry.

Guy1: Ahhhh ... Come on ... What's so important?

Seth: I think you need to get out of the pool to drink this Sweetie (Giggles then turns to Guy1) You don't need to know.

Bella: Yeah ok. … (Jumps up from the edge of the pool and sits)

Seth: Sure. (Gives Bella her pop)

Bella: Thanks Seth!

Seth: No problem Sexy. I'm all sticky cause I spilled the pop on myself.

Guy1: Oh but if I don't know ... my mind might not get it _**right**_! (Winks at the girls) ... Come let us join you? (Talking to Bella and Seth now) Hi I'm Jack by the way!

Seth: Nice to meet you Jack

Bella: Hi Jack!

Seth: I'm Seth and this is Bella.

Jack: Hmm... Lovely names for such lovely girls.

Seth: Thanks.

Jack: Well that's Josh (Points to Guy2 and this here is Phil (nodding towards Guy3)

{The other boys wave to Bella and Seth}

Bella: Nice to meet you all.

Seth: Hi Phil! Hi Josh! Nice to meet you guys.

Phil and Josh: HELLO

Phil: Really nice meeting you!

Josh: Yeah.

Seth: {Walks to the shower as sexy as she can and turns it on to get the pop off}

Bella: {Giggles as she watches the guys}

Bella: Hey Seth! … Need any help?

Seth: No Baby, I'm on my way back.

Bella: Alright!

Jack: ... Nice body!

Seth: Thanks, I guess. (Then turns off the shower, bending over and they get a nice look at her ass)

Josh: Oh trust me ... HE is really picky. That's a major complement!

Seth: Cool. (Giggles more)

Phil: He's right.

Seth: {Walks back over to Bella}

Jack: (Looks at Seth again and smiles) Very nice.

Seth: {Pulls Bella in and kisses her playfully again}

Bella: {Kisses Seth back while the boys practically drool}

Seth: How about we get back in the pool Belly?

Bella: Yeah ... (Jumps up and drives in)

Jack: Nice moves ... (Dives in after Bella)

Seth: {Does some cool flips into the pool}

Josh: Very flexible ... NICE!

Seth: Yep. Gymnasts for 15 years.

Josh: (Runs into the pool, dive bombing) Very Hot!

Seth: Thanks.

Phil {Was about to dive in when someone called for him}

Girl: PHIL?

Phil: Damn?

Bella: Who was that?

Jack: HA! ... Better run off Boy! You're being called.

Girl: Phil where are you?

Josh: (Laughs) ... I can't believe she followed you _ALL _the way here Man!

Phil: Oh, go jump Josh!

Seth: Is that your girl friend Phil?

Jack: More like stalker!

Phil: ... She (Glares at Jack)… uhh thinks she is?

Josh: Well run on to her lover boy!

Seth: Well she is pretty. Why not go for it?

Phil: Yeah, she's… (Glances towards Jack) pretty … but really not my type!

Josh: you mean _CRAZY _isn't your type?

Seth: How so? (Totally ignoring Josh)

Bella: Well what's wrong with her?

Jack: What's right with her is a better question! (Cracks up laughing)

Phil: ... Ahhhh come on guys! She's not _that _bad ... just not my type.

Seth: Well love makes you do crazy things.

Josh: Then she MUST really love him ... The girl is Sysco! (Laughs)

Seth: Maybe she does!

Girl: PHILL! (Walks around the corner) OH! There you are! (Smiles) I was looking for you!

Seth: {Swims around the pool}

Phil: oh Hi. ... Tanya!

{A/N: Not the same from the Books, I just like the name}

Bella: {Freezes at the name for a moment}

Seth: Belly, baby come over here please.

Bella: Yeah ... Sure. (Swims over to Seth)

Jack: Hey Ton, Ton.

Tanya: Jack don't call me that!

Josh: ... Ooo you got her mad again. (Chuckles)

Phil: GUYS!

Seth: (Whispers) This is so funny!

Bella: Yes. It is!

Tanya: Sooo, Phil where were you? Didn't you hear me calling?

Phil: Ummm ... no sorry!

Seth: (Laughs) Tanya seems sweet just way too _all or nothing _you know?

Tanya: (Looks at the pool and sees the girls) OH! ... and who are they?

Seth: I'm Seth and this is Bella. Nice to meet you.

Josh: They are sooo HOT!

Seth: {Holds out her hand for Tanya to shake}

Tanya: (Rolls her eyes at Josh then looks at Seth then back at Phil) Yeah ...

Bella: Tanya. ... That's a nice name.

Seth: Mhmm

Tanya: Thanks ... I guess.

{*Snap* The sound of plastic breaking}

Seth: Shit!

Bella: What?

Seth: {Grabs her top}

Jack: Hey what's... (Looks up towards Seth) OH! (laughs)

Bella: Seth ..? We just bought those!

Tanya: {Watches the girls and the other guys laughing with a dull, non-caring look}

Seth: I know. Pisses me off!

Josh: ... Well that's not a bad change!

Tanya: You're such a pig.

Seth: Don't worry I grew up with a ton of brothers so its not that big a deal.

Bella: She's not kidding.

Phil: ... Tanya. ... Uhh what did you need?

Tanya: I just wanted to see you Sweetie!

Phil: {Sighs}

Seth: Belly can you check the straps and see if you can tie them like a halter you know?

Bella: Yeah, of course. (Swims behind Seth and pulls the ties together) This too tight?

Jack: Not from this view!

Seth: If you can tie it, please tie it, cause the water is too warm to get out.

Bella: Yeah, I can Seth! (Ties Seth up)

Seth: Thanks!

Bella: No problem.

Tanya: Come with me Phil! ... You wanna come for a walk with me?

Phil: Tanya. Ummm, I don't know. (Glances towards Jack and back to Tanya) I umm uhh don't want to walk.

Seth: Tanya I could get you a suit and you could join us? If you want.

Tanya: Umm ... (Looks at Seth and Bella then back to Phil) Isn't there anything else you want to do then?

Phil: Can't we hang here?

Tanya: ... Well ... If you?

Seth: I can see we make her feel uncomfortable. I guess we should go.

Tanya: NO. ... No don't go because of me please.

Jack: YEAH DON'T GO!

Josh: (Glares at Tanya) Not because of _her_.

Bella: ... Tanya we don't want to make you uncomfortable!

Seth: Yeah.

Tanya: (Looks at Phil and then sighs) ... No really. ITS FINE! Stay!

Phil: {Sighs in relief)

Jack: See! Its fine (Not really caring what Tanya said) STAY!

Bella: Seth?

Seth: We can stay if you want.

Bella: Yeah sure. ... But come here a sec. (Swims a little farther into the middle of the pool, away from Tanya and the guys)

{All the boys watched Seth and Bella swim but weren't really listening}

Bella: Seth ... did you notice what I noticed? ... about Tanya I mean!

Seth: What do you mean?

Bella: Didn't you see ... she only stayed, only let US stay because of that guy? He said stay and _unwillingly _she did? He doesn't even like her and _SHE_… (Looks back at Tanya) She would do anything for him, even watch as he drools over other girls. Us, Seth!

Seth: Yeah, it makes me feel bad.

Bella: How sad!

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: I bet he doesn't even realize how strongly she feels for him. Poor girl.

Seth: Yeah. Should we still leave?

Bella: No ... I think we should _SHOW _him. Show him what he has. We can't just leave and keep letting him do this to her!

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: First things first… HOW?

Jack: Man... look how HOT they are!

Josh: Yeah ... very hot!

Tanya: {Rolls her eyes, turning away from Jack and Josh, then sighs while looking at Phil}

Seth: I have some ideas.

Bella: Well what are they?

Seth: You'll see! (Swims over and gets out of the pool)


	3. ch3 A New Look

{ch3 A New Look}

_Seth: You'll see! (Swims over and gets out of the pool)_

Bella: Seth? Wait up!

Seth: (Starts to walk over to Tanya) Hey Tanya can I talk to you for a sec?

Bella: {Follows Seth back towards Tanya and Phil sitting by the pool}

Phil: Huh?

Tanya: ... Umm yeah sure?

Seth: I think its terrible what Phil is doing to you.

Tanya: WHAT! What are you talking about?

Phil: What?

Bella: Walk with us? (Drags Seth and Tanya away from Phil and out of hearing range of all the other boys as well)

Seth: Hun he doesn't give you the time of day and you give him everything. So I want to show him everything he is missing with you.

Bella: Umm _WE _want to show him. Don't mind her bluntness.

Tanya: What are you talking about ... You, YOU don't know _**anything**_?

Seth: I can see how you feel about him. I can tell you love him a lot.

Tanya: ... Its not like its any concern to YOU!

Bella: Seth! (Tries warning Seth to keep calm) Tanya, we just want to help!

Seth: Yeah it is. I have been that girl to guys before. Believe it or not!

Tanya: So? He's the best ... not always but he is. Just Back Off.

Bella: Seth easy. Tanya she just wants to help really.

Seth: Well we were gonna help you get him but you don't what our help. Ok what ever. (Starts to walks away)

Tanya: ... Wait!

Seth: {Stops and waits, turns around and walks back over to Tanya and Bella}

Bella: (Sighs) Seth. You _were _this girl. ... Did _you _want the help? Try to be kinder huh?

Seth: Yeah I wish I had someone like this to help me.

Bella: Some people _**did **_try! You bitched them out remember?

Tanya: What do you think you can do that I didn't try already? ... He lets me stay. He hasn't turned me away SO why mess with a good thing!

Seth: Come here! Where is the bag Belly?

Bella: (Sighs) Here Seth! (hands it to Seth)

Tanya: You two are ... a little odd!

Bella: Yeah, we know.

Seth: I'm direct Bella. Come here Tanya.

Bella: Yeah ... that didn't go so well on you. What makes you think she wants it that way?

Tanya: ... Why? What are you doing?

Seth: Put this on, he likes us cause we are hot. So we are simply gonna make you hot!

Tanya: (Sarcastically) OH, Gee thanks!

Bella: You're pretty but you hide it too much. That's all she meant.

Seth: You are beautiful but Belly and I are gonna show it a little more. Oh by the way, don't seem so … What's a nice word for it Belly?

Bella: The word is we are being rude Seth.

Seth: (Getting the hint) I'm trying not to be.

Bella: I know ... that's why I'm here.

Seth: See how that looks on you Tanya!

Tanya: Yeah ... ok but I don't want him this way?

Seth: Well when you have him hooked this way then you show him the rest

Tanya: What if there is no more? You both are hot and ... sexy! You know how to get the guys' attention. Me? All I got is a pretty face and some brains. I'm the book worm no guy wants!

Bella: Hey ... that's not true.

Seth: Honey, you have a great body all you have to do is show it off a little!

Tanya: But Phil ... he's nice to me!

Seth: Which shows he likes you but lets see how much more interested we can get him ok?

Tanya: But he likes _you and Bella _... (Looks down sadly) not **me! **

Bella: No he _wants _us ... Its purely LUST that's all. But you need him!

Seth: Honey we are here together. So they have no chance. (Laughs) Oh and that to Belly!

Tanya: (Looks shocked and confused) What!

Bella: We came for a weekend of fun!

Seth: So we aren't looking for boys Honey. We promise!

Tanya: But THEY ARE looking at YOU!

Bella: And now they will be looking at YOU!

Seth: Well if you let me help they will look at you to. I promise!

Tanya: I don't know. I'm ok with this. What if he ... doesn't like the changes and tells me to leave?

Seth: Try this on please, pretty please!

Bella: You can have better! Trust us!

Tanya: (Sighs) ... OK!

Seth: OK!

{Back in the water of the pool the guys start talking}

Josh: What do think they are talking about?

Phil: It can't be good, that's for sure!

Jack: (Smirks) For our sakes lets hope not! (chuckles)

Seth: Shit my cell Belly!

Bella: I got it. HERE!

Seth: Ok. (Takes it) Thanks.

Bella: Sure.

Tanya: What now? (Walks back looking stunning but feeling uncertain)

Seth: Belly look! Very sexy Sweetie.

Bella: Oh ... Perfect fit!

Seth: Ok come here. Do you mind if I play with your hair a little?

Tanya: Umm my hair?

Seth: Yeah. Just a little.

Bella: She's very rude but great with make over's.

Tanya: ... Umm yeah, OK (Still a little worried)

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Starts to play with Tanya's hair) Ok. What do you think Belly?

Bella: Sexy as always ... now for the fun part!

Tanya: What?

Seth: Yep! Come on lets show them.

Tanya: What? ... Go over there? … Now? Like _THIS_?

Seth: Should I go out first Belly or you?

Tanya: NO! (Completely panicking)

Seth: Yes (Laughs)

Bella: Look it will be fine.

Tanya: I can't?

Seth: Yes you can! I promise they will hit the floor in the funniest way!

Tanya: But ... I… I'm not wearing anything here?

Bella: (Laughs) That's kind of the point.

Seth: Ok come on. Walk like Belly and I.

Tanya: ... But what do I do? … What do I say? What if he hates it?

Seth: Calm down… You do nothing… play coy. Ok watch me.

Bella: Just wait and watch her.

Seth: {Walks over to the boys}

Tanya: I still don't know...

Bella: Watch.

Jack: Welcome back!

Seth: {Takes a sip} Thanks.

Josh: You girls have a nice talk?

Seth: Oh yeah!

Phil: (Walks over to Seth) Hey... What's going on?

Jack: PHIL CHILL!

Josh: {Chuckles}

Seth: Nothing I promise its all good. I'll be right back ok.

Phil: What did you say to her?

Seth: Nothing, promise.

Josh: Phil just drop it. Relax!

Phil: {Sighs}

Seth: (Walks over to where Bella and Tanya are. Where the boys cant see them) See that? That's all you have to do! Just play it cool let them chase you.

Tanya: But ... But you didn't DO anything?

Bella: Yep!

Seth: That's the point Sweetie.

Tanya: ... I can't do that?

Bella: Yes you can!

Seth: I know you can Sweetie. Take my hand I'll help you.

Tanya: Umm ... if it doesn't work can I have my cloths back?

Bella: It will!

Seth: I know boys, it will work! Come on I promise.

Tanya: Ok.

Bella: I'll go first.

Seth: Walk like I do.

Bella: {Walks back and dives in between Josh and Jack}

Seth: Come on.

Bella: Hey boys! Miss us?

Seth: {Starts to walk}

Jack: OH HELL YEAH!

Tanya: {Takes a deep breath and walks slowly hiding behind Seth}

Seth: (Takes Tanya's hand) Its okay.

Phil: (Talking to Bella) Where's Tanya?

Josh: Great… not her! Why does that _thing _follow you?

Phil: JOSH shut up!

Seth: Come on.

Tanya: ... Ok.

Seth: Right here with me. (Walks over to the boys)

Phil: Thank god! (Not turning to see the Seth and Tanya walking back just happy that the guys will shut up)

Jack: (Looks up towards Seth and Tanya) DAMN!

Josh: {Wide eyed and speechless looking at Tanya}

Seth: (Lips to Tanya) Remember coy ok?

Tanya: ... That's for you not me!

Seth: Yes that is for you, Sweetie.

Jack: WHO'S your new friend?

Seth: This is Tanya. What do you boys think?

Phil: (Turns and sees Tanya walking up with Seth. Wide eyes and glares at Seth) NO WAY!

Jack: TANYA? No FUCKING WAY! HOW?

Seth: (Whispers to Tanya) You can smile Sweetie. (Talks to the boys again) Yeah, like it boys?

Josh: (Shakes his head yes) I'm drooling now!

Tanya: {Tries to smile}

Seth: See Tanya? I told you it works.

Phil: WHAT DID YOU DO! (Looks angry and glares at Seth)

Jack: YEAH (agrees ignoring Phil's anger) I mean SHE'S _**HOT**_!

Phil: (Glares at Jack and then back at Seth) JACK ... fuck off!

Jack: I might, Thanks! (Smirks)

Phil: JACK! Go to HELL!

Jack: Its better in heaven!

Seth: Nothing all I did was play with her hair and put her in a bikini. Nothing else. This is all her!

Tanya: (Looking down shyly) Yeah ... just me.

Seth: Oh and Jack. … Ssshhhhhh be a good boy please?

Bella: (Splashes Jack with water) COOL OFF DUDE.

Seth: Yeah (Laughs)

Josh: TANYA? DAMN!

Seth: Phil why don't you take a walk with her now. Go talk. We will keep these two in line.

Phil: (Still angry and glaring) JACK, so help me… UHGRR! (jumps out of the pool and storms towards Seth) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

Bella: HEY watch it!

Tanya: …{Shies back a little}

Seth: All I did was show you how much YOU _LIKE __**HER**_! (Gets totally pissed) Now show it damn it! Treat her the way she deserves.

Tanya: Seth … don't! Its ok really.

Phil: Change her back!

Bella: DUDE!

Jack: FUCK YOU!

Seth: All she has to do is brush her hair and she is back to how she was.

Josh: (Glares at Phil) You knew she was HOT?

Seth: All that's different is the fucking clothes you ass!

Phil: NO SHIT! (Turns in Tanya's direction) Change.

Tanya: Umm yeah ok. (Starts to walk back)

Bella: NO! (Grabs Tanya's arm to stop her)

Seth: No she looks great!

Jack: YOU JERK! ... FUCK YOU Phil! She stays!

Tanya: ... Seth please?

Seth: {Walks over to Tanya and hugs her}

Tanya: Seth its fine. Really … I'll change.

Jack: NO! COME ON BABE? Stay!

Seth: No Tanya stay like that. He is the only one who doesn't like it. You don't have to do what he says. (Glares back at Phil) You can go to hell, you ignore _her _to stare at us and when she tries to get your attention you do this?

Tanya: I want to change. Please let me go!

Seth: Fine. (Backs off)

Bella: Seth! Don't freak!

Seth: {Glares at Phil}

Phil: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Seth: I GAVE HER FUCKING CONFIDENCE **YOU ASS**!

Phil: NO! YOU _FUCKED _HER OVER!

Jack: I'd like to!

Phil: (Turns towards Jack) NO!

Seth: NO WE DID NOT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO HER BEFORE!

Tanya: (Flinches slightly at all the yelling) Please stop… I'll just change.

Seth: WE GOT YOU TO FUCKING LOOK AT HER AND JACK BE A GOOD BOY AND I'LL HUG YOU! OK?

Jack: Woof. Woof!

Phil: (Turns back to glare at Seth) DO YOU SEE!

Seth: TO SHUT THEM UP TO SHOW THEM THAT SHE IS JUST LIKE BELLA AND I!

Tanya: Seth this is not working? ... He hates me!

Phil: (Looks at Tanya completely shocked, all anger gone) What?

Seth: She thinks you hate her cause you weren't paying attention to her.

Bella: You should hate him for this!

Seth: Exactly Honey. She did this for you. You idiot!

Tanya: ... Can I please just change ... or maybe I should just leave.

Seth: No, Honey stay please!

Phil: FOR... ME? WHY?

Seth: You dumb ass! She likes you.

Bella: SHE LIKES YOUR STUPID ASS!

Tanya: Its nothing… Seth stop please?

Seth: Honey, it wont help anything if he doesn't know. Why do you think she did any of this!

Josh: Oh man, you are so dead PHIL! (Laughs)

Seth: Josh, Sweetie ssshhhhhh (In a sexy voice)

Josh: Sure ... Sorry.

Seth: Good boy.

Phil: You changed her _FOR ME_? Why? (Completely shocked)

Bella: No shit!

Seth: Now GO and talk to her Phil.

Tanya: He doesn't have to.

Seth: It will help I promise you. You need to talk.

Phil: {Grabs Tanya's arm and pulls her to talk out of hearing rang}

Seth: I don't like how he just did that! (Watches them closely)

Jack: HOW did you do that to** HER**?

Josh: Yeah ... she never wears anything like that! ... DAMN!

Bella: Shut the fuck up!

Seth: All I did was put her in a bikini and played with her hair a little.

Bella: Seth just watch...

Seth: I am.

Tanya: {Looks at the ground … then suddenly looks up at Phil with wide eyes, shocked and a little worried}

Jack: I still don't get it? If he knew SHE was like _THAT _then why not tell her to SHOW IT! **SHE'S HOT**!

Bella: JACK I swear ...

Seth: {Watches as intently as possible}

Tanya: {Looks at Phil shaking her head, looking shocked and confused}

Seth: Josh, Jack quiet or no hugs. (Turns back to Tanya and Phil)

{Jack and Josh quickly shut up}

Phil: {Raised his arms in the air in frustration and then suddenly wrapped them around Tanya pulling her close to him!}

Seth: {Still watching}

Bella: What happened?

Seth: I don't know, but it still worries me.

Tanya: {Starts crying but falls into Phil's arms, clinging to him}

Bella: Seth ... is she?

Seth: I don't know.

Phil: {After a while he pulls away from Tanya and walks back towards Bella and Seth while Tanya watches him leave. She is still crying.) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

Bella: What happened?

Seth: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM? SHE WAS FINE BEFORE YOU GOT A HOLD OF HER!

Jack: She's hot when she cries. (Ignoring the yelling, watching Tanya)

Seth: Jack shut up.

Phil: (Glares at Jack and then starts yelling at the girls again) REALLY! I hope you girls are happy!

Seth: What the fuck happened?

Bella: What did you say to her?

Seth: I find out you said anything to hurt her, I swear….

Phil: I told her that You are the two stupidest girls on the planet.

Bella: What?

Jack: Dude! Don't talk to the hot chicks like that. They might leave!

Seth: You mother fucker! (Goes to hit Phil)

Bella: Seth! You can't do that!

Tanya: (Runs over to Seth) NO! DON'T PLEASE SETH DON'T!

Phil: (Doesn't back down) YOU HEARD ME!

Bella: Seth?

Seth: I'm not a fucking bitch to mess with!

Phil: You _messed _with **HER**! Its your fault!

Seth: We did no such thing.

Phil: Things were BETTER before ... now LOOK (Points to Jack and Josh drooling over Tanya)

Bella: They are pigs … so what?

Jack and Josh: HEY? (Not taking their eyes off Tanya)

Jack: I'm a happy pig thanks!

Seth: (Kisses Jack) Shut up!

Jack: {Nods and shuts up again}

Seth: So you were fine with her sitting there, watching you look at other girls. No big deal? FUCK YOU! (Walks back over to Phil)

Phil: YOU made them do that _TO HER_!

Seth: Do what? Look at her?

Phil: I KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS BUT _THEY_ DIDN'T ... UNTILL YOU MADE THEM SEE HER LIKE THIS!

Seth: Then why not pay attention to her and not us?

Bella: Yeah what was that then?

Seth: Boy, you really don't think I was going to forget that!

Phil: UHHGGR! (Getting frustrated) You don't get it ... I DIDN'T STAY TO WATCH YOU!

Seth: Then why did you stay?

Phil: {Glares at Seth then quickly glances at Jack then back to Seth}

Jack: What the fuck is your problem?

Phil: Don't even start JACK.

Seth: So your boys, you stayed to be with them. (Rolls her eyes) PLEASE.

Bella: What are you talking about?

Seth: Ok but you kept staring at us like all the guys. It was making her feel insignificant.

Phil: I was watching JACK ... not YOU!

Seth: Wow (Shocked) …What? Why?

Phil: Don't jump to that ... he's my brother!

Jack: FUCK YOU PHIL! I don't NEED you watching me.

Bella: What?

Seth: Jack is a big boy not a little kid. He can fend for himself.

Phil: YEAH SURE, and he thinks he's a _BIG _SHOT but he's an ass! A jerk that needs to be on a leash. A short leash.

Jack: FUCK YOU! ... Like you could take me!

Seth: Bella and I can handle him.

Bella: Yeah ... no big deal.

Phil: You don't get it. I didn't expecting you to. FUCK … Just know that YOU ruined everything!

Josh: You're not our damn keeper, boy!

Bella: (Turns towards Jack and Josh) BOYS not another word.

Tanya: {Sits on the ground still crying}

Seth: Tanya! What's wrong with her?

Phil: YOU DID THIS! ...You ruined EVERYTHING!

Bella: Tanya? (Glares at Phil) What did you say to her

Tanya: (Hears Seth, Bella and Phil yelling) I'm f f f. (trying to talk while crying) fine.

Phil: {Flinches}

{Bella and Seth ran over to talk to Tanya, Phil follows the girls}

Seth: No you're not Sweetie. What's wrong? You can tell me.

Tanya: No (Cries)... Seth Please ... leave him alone!

Bella: Tanya?

Seth: Fine. Whatever.

Phil: (Running up to the girls) Leave her alone!

Seth: (Jumps into the pool) Fuck you Phil!

Phil: I was HELPING HER and, and you destroyed that!

Seth: How was that helping her? The only one who destroyed her was you!

Tanya: Seth?

Seth: Yeah Sweetie?

Tanya: Seth come here PLEASE?

Seth: {Gets up and walks over to Tanya}

Phil: You made her look like THAT (Points to Tanya)

Bella: Phil?

Seth: She looks great.

Bella: Phil cool it.

Phil: I know ... that's the problem here.

Bella: Huh … What?

Tanya: Seth ... listen to him please! (Gets up and tries to stop crying)

Seth: Honey you look great! Why are you letting him tell you otherwise?

Phil: I KNOW SHE'S BEAUTFUL. I KNEW BEFORE YOU DID THAT TO HER! GOD _YOU DON'T LISTEN DO YOU_?

Tanya: ... Its not what you think.

Bella: What do you mean?

Seth: Then tell me Tanya.

Tanya: Jack is a predator. … Phil likes me but wanted to hide me from his brother. He didn't want to tell me about Jack because he was afraid I would be afraid and leave. Its just a big misunderstanding. PLEASE don't yell at him!

Seth: Fine.

Bella: Seth what's she saying? What did he do?

Seth: I'll tell you later.

Bella: Is she ok?

Seth: Yeah she is fine.

Phil: No Bella she's not

Seth: Phil come here.

Phil: {Walks over to Seth} What?

Seth: Bella and I can take care of this. You take Tanya out of here.

Bella: Yeah.

Seth: We can get him to forget seeing Tanya like this. I promise you.

Phil: (Looks sad and a little worried) You take her out of here.

Jack: HEY! ... Girls lets get back to swimming, shall we?

Josh: Yeah ... What about our party?

Seth: Come on lets have some fun!

Jack: SURE! (Winks at Seth and Bella)

Seth: You and me.

Phil: SETH? NO!

Seth: Come on Jack! (Lips to Phil) I know what I'm doing.

Phil: Seth ... Please no.

Seth: Come on Jack, let have fun. Phil I got this promise.

Jack: Anything you want Sweet thing!

Bella: Phil let her go. Trust me.

Tanya: But Seth?

Bella: Its better if she goes.

Josh: What's the problem with you all? (Puts an arm around Bella) Lets have fun Honey!

Seth: We will I promise. (In a sweet sexy voice)

Phil: Josh just go cool off. Party is over.

Seth: {Pushes Jack down on a chair and starts to make out with him}

Josh: What the hell?

Jack: {Smiles wider and runs his hands all over Seth, while making out}

Phil: Bella help Tanya change please.

Bella: Come on Tanya.

Seth: {Keeps kissing Jack to keep him busy}

Tanya: ... Seth be careful.

Seth: I will!

Bella: She always is.

Phil: She doesn't know Jack.

Bella: Maybe not but it don't matter.

Jack: {Kisses Seth neck and back up to her lips}

{Bella and Tanya take off to change and go up to the room}

Phil: Come on Josh lets get some food.

Josh: Fine, what ever.

Phil: (Walks away then stops at the door as Josh leaves) Seth you good?

Jack: BUZZ OFF!

Seth: Yeah it will all fall into place. I promise!

Phil: Ok. ... I'm trusting you here. Just be careful and don't trust him. Please!

Seth: No worries.

Phil: {Sighs deeply then follows Josh out}


	4. ch4 A Visit From The Boys

{ch4 A Visit From The Boys}

_Phil: {Sighs deeply then follows Josh out}_

Seth: {Goes back to kissing Jack again}

Jack: {Runs his hands all over Seth as they kiss, pulling her closer}

Seth: (Giggles) You like what you feel?

Jack: Its... nice enough … but too much cloth for my taste.

Seth: Oh really?

Jack: (Smirks) Yeah, really. ... I'm a very dirty boy you know!

Seth: That's good cause I'm a dirty girl.

Jack: (Looks at Seth and grins) You know, cloth only gets in the way.

Seth: Well I don't want anything to get in your way.

Jack: I knew I would like you (Kisses Seth and moves his hands to the tie of her top)

Seth: {Kisses Jack back}

Jack: {Starts to slowly undo the tie}

Seth: You okay? Its not giving you any problems is it?

Jack: {Chuckles} No! Of course not.

{The strings fall and Jack's hands move to the bottoms of Seth's bikini}

Jack: I like how easy you are. Most girls aren't so open to _fun_!

Seth: Well I am.

{Jack throws the top and bottoms into the pool and explore the rest of her body}

Seth: {Grabs one of her mints and puts it in her mouth}

Jack: (Chuckles) That's not really gonna make _much_ difference, now is it?

Seth: You tell me. {Kisses Jack again} So did it help or not?

Jack: Not really. (Smiles wickedly anyway)

Seth: Well it helps me when I need to suck on something.

Jack: _WELL _…There are other things to suck my Sweet!

Seth: Like what?

Jack: Take a guess.

Seth: (Laughs and shows Jack where he is talking about) Is that right?

Jack: (Moans) Yeah… that great!

Seth: You really seem to like this.

Jack: Hell yeah! ... You're good, good enough to play with anyway.

Seth: Well play with me but be gentle, I'm fragile and not out here. Not where everyone can see.

Jack: _**Now **_your shy? (Chuckles) Where ever you want Babe, lead the way.

Seth: Dressing room okay?

Jack: Sure! ... That's always a fun place!

Seth: {Puts a towel around herself and leads Jack into the locker room}

Jack: Mhmm. Nice, very NICE!

Seth: {Goes into one of the dressing rooms}

Jack: {Following close behind Seth then grabbing and pulling her closer}

Seth: {Closes the door when Jack comes in}

Jack: {Pushes Seth unto a bench in the room and kisses her again}

Seth: {Kisses him} Remember gentle.

Jack: HA! ... Babe I've NEVER been gentle.

Seth: (Plays sweet and innocent) Please for me?

Jack: Not even a pretty face like yours could make _MY FUN _stop so easily.

Seth: What are you doing?

Jack: HAVING FUN!

Seth: No. Stop it hurts!

Jack: Too bad! ... I thought you wanted to have some fun?

Seth: I do but… No stop please stop!

Jack: HA! ... Scream if you like. No one will it from in here!

Seth: {Goes to scream}

{Emmett busts into the room and Jack hits the wall, Jack looks up confused}

Emmett: What the …?

Jack: … (Hits the wall and glares at Emmett) Who the hell are you?

Seth: {Grabs the towel and wraps it around herself}

Emmett: (Turns to Seth) WHAT THE HELLL?

Seth: (Looks at Emmett with sweet, scared, sincere eye) I said no? He wouldn't stop! (starts to cry)

Emmett: (His anger quickly melts away) SETH? What are you doing here? Where is Bella. Never mind that; Edward will find her. SETH who the HELL is this? Did he hurt you? Why are you crying?

Seth: We were here at the pool and we helped this girl but it didn't help. It made it worse so I thought, you know, making out with him would distract him and that's all. I was planning on doing anything. But he forced himself on me! This is Jack, the guy who was hitting on Bella and I, at the pool.

Jack: Who the hell are you (Thinks about what Seth just said) WHAT? Bitch, you were begged me to!

Seth: (Cries more) No I didn't.

Emmett: (Turns towards Jack looking pissed) YOU DON'T **EVER **CALL HER THAT!

Jack: Or what? (Stands up and looks at Emmett with wide eyes) DUDE? FUCK…. You're huge!

Emmett: YOUR DEAD! ... (Turns to Seth again) Where is Bella? Were there any other guys?

Seth: The others didn't do anything and Bella is with the girl we tried to help. I'm such a bad person! I was just trying to help.

Emmett: (Sighs) SETH, you're not a bad person!

Jack: FUCK YOU! ... (Points to Seth) She is a bad person AND A Liar!

Emmett: (Glares at Jack) SHUT UP! (then turns back to Seth) Please Seth, please don't cry.

Seth: I was just trying to keep Jack distracted so the other girl could get away from him. (Cries more)

Jack: Just who the fuck are you, Dick? (Glares back at Emmett)

Seth: I told him to stop and he didn't. Emmy bear I was so scared!

Emmett: I know Love, its ok now! ... IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.

Jack: Yeah? ... You and what army? How are you gonna stop me!

Seth: But I wanted to stay the rest of the weekend cause Bella and I were just gonna sit in the hotel room, watch movies and eat really buttery popcorn.

Emmett: Seth get dressed and please don't cry anymore. I'LL TAKE THIS _THING _OUT SIDE!

Seth: I don't know where my clothes are?

Jack: (Smirks) There are in the pool Bitch. Come out here and get them!

Emmett: {Growls at Jack}

Seth: {Walks out side with her head down, sad and embarrassed}

Emmett: {Lunges at Jack and knocks him into the pool when Jack reaches to grab Seth}

Seth: {Jumps back}

{The guys splash into the pool and Emmett pulls Jack to the bottom as they fight in the pool. Emmet also finds Seth's cloths and throws them out to her as he fights with Jack}

Seth: {Grabs her clothes and puts them on then grabs her cell and calls Bella}

Jack: {Holds his breath, trying to fight Emmett off in the water}

Bella: (Picks up the cell call, from the hotel room) Hello?

Seth: Hey. Ok so different plan. Emmett is here and he found Jack on top of me. I told Emmett I said no and Jack didn't stop.

Bella: (Sarcastically) Really Seth, Emmett is there. I never would have... (fades silent on the phone but in the back ground she huffs)

Edward: (Takes the phone from Bella) Seth what are you doing?

Seth: I need to talk to Bella, give her the phone back.

Edward: What are you doing?

Bella: (In the back ground) Give that back!

Seth: Emmett has Jack and I think he is gonna kill him! So I need to check with Phil and see how he wants to deal with this, before Emmett does it.

Edward: Who is Jack and why is Emmett killing him?…(hand the phone back to Bella but watches her intently) Bella?

Bella: Thank you. … Seth what happened? Where's Jack?

Seth: In the pool with Emmett. I really need to talk to Phil.

Bella: Yeah ok. Hold on ... Phil? (Hands the phone to Phil)

Phil: (Looks confused) Me? ... (Takes the phone) Umm hello?

Seth: Hey.

Phil: Are you ok Seth? What happened? Did he hurt you? God, I'm so sorry!

Seth: No I'm fine really. Ok, so how opposed are you to Jack dieing?

Phil: (Thinks about it for a minute) If he is dead I don't want to know. But if he is then good riddance. Just don't tell me ok.

Bella: (In the back ground) Harsh.

Seth: Oh ok. That's all I needed to know.

Phil: Seth wait?

Seth: Yes?

Phil: Are you ok? ... He didn't hurt you?

Seth: He tried.

Edward: {Growls}

Phil: (Jumps a little at away from Edward) SETH I'M SO SORRY!

Seth: Its fine. I knew what I was getting into so its no problem. At least you and Tanya are safe!

Phil: Yeah she's safe ... And she's going back home! But I feel bad for leaving you alone now.

Seth: I told you to. Its ok really. You to deserve each other.

Phil: NO! ... She deserves better then me! You and Bella were right before.

Seth: You did everything you could to protect her. I'm sorry I was out of line and she loves you!

Phil: Well she's safe now and that's all that matters. She will find some new to love now.

Seth: No, she needs you and you need her.

Bella: (In the back ground) Phil? Is everything ok?

Seth: Trust me, I know she does.

Seth: I promise Phil, I know what I'm talking about.

Emmett: (Jumps out of the pool with a big slash) SETH!

Seth: (Starts to tear up and cry again) Yeah Emmett.

Phil: No Seth! Please don't cry.

Seth: I got to go, now. Bye.

Emmett: (Runs back to Seth and kisses her) Are you ok?

Seth: (Rushes to hang up the phone and then holds Emmett close to her) I was so scared, Emmy. I was so, so scared!

Emmett: Who was that jerk? Did he hurt you? Please don't cry.

Seth: Bella and Edward are wondering what's going on with me.

Emmett: I know Love, its ok. Is Bella ok?

Seth: Yeah she is fine. But we planed out the whole weekend and we paid in advance for it. I don't want to waste it!

Emmett: Good, I'm glad she's ok! Stay here a second, I need a shovel.

Seth: Ok. (Sniffles a little)

Emmett: (Runs off and is back in 5 minutes. Covered in dirt and jumps into the pool to clean up. Then runs back to hold Seth again) Seth its all ok now Love! I'm here with you.

Seth: I'm so sorry I upset you when I left! I was only kidding.

Emmett: Hey now. Hey don't worry about that now?

Seth: I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to, really!

Emmett: Shhhh Seth. Shhhh. (Stands with Seth) ... Its ok Seth really.

Seth: Can we stay the rest of the time Emmy please? Please?

Emmett: ...…(Looks at Seth's pleading eyes) Yeah sure, me and Edward will uhh leave. (swallows hard) If you want?

Seth: (Stops crying and kisses Emmett) Its a girls weekend. Please?

Emmett: (Kisses Seth back) If you want then ok.

Seth: I promise I will make it up to you. I promise!

Emmett: Its ok. (Picks Seth up to carries her back to the room, following Edward's scent to find it)

Seth: Cause you're my monkey man and I love you!

Emmett: I know Love ... I love you! (Gets to the room)

Edward: (Opens the door for Emmett then turns back into the room and yells) WHAT DID YOU DO!

Emmett: Nothing?... Shhhh.

Seth: He took care of the problem I had down stairs.

Phil: What did I do? ... Wow. He yells a lot!

Bella: Edward calm down ... Phil really its nothing. Don't mind him.

Seth: Edward is over protective.

Edward: Not you Emmett. YOU! (Points at Seth)

Bella: Edward just calm down please?

Emmett: HER? NOTHIING! She did nothing!

Seth: What? Edward, Jack was raping me. Emmett saved me ok?

Bella: Seth… Phil kind a _showed _him. You know, you and I by the pool. Edward is mad because what I learned from you.

Edward: Seth HOW could you do that to _MY BELLA_!

Phil: I still don't see _what I did_?

Bella: Its a long, complicated story.

Seth: I didn't do anything. It was for fun and it didn't mean anything. Its nothing Phil he is just over protective, that's all!

Edward: That not the point Seth. ... Bella would NEVR act like that.

Emmet: DUDE DON'T YELL AT HER RIGHT NOW.

Seth: I know ok … just stop please? (Curls into Emmett's arms)

Edward: (Looks at Seth and mellows out) FINE! But when we get home, we are going to have a talk. And BELLA _**IS NOT **_going to the pool with you for a while.

Bella: Edward! ... Please its not Seth's fault.

Seth: Ok.

Phil: Ok calm down everyone. My brother, Jack was bad enough.

Emmett: Huh? OH SHIT, that guy was your… OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

Seth: He is okay with it Emmy. (Gets down and walks over to Phil) I'm so, so, so sorry!

Phil: What? No, Seth, I'm the sorry one.

Seth: Emmett was there so its all good. I know I could of defended myself if I needed to.

Edward: He doesn't want to hear that.

Emmett: DUDE? You're really ok? Cause that's kind of messed up.

Phil: NO, Jack was messed up!

Seth: So Belly should we order room service?

Bella: Yeah sure!

Edward: You're staying?

Emmett: (Sighs) Yeah, they are. Come on lets go.

Seth: If Bella wants to. Do you Bells?

Bella: Edward please go home. Its only a few more days.

Edward: ... (Sighs) ... Sure Love! Anything for you.

Seth: Emmy?

Emmett: Yeah Love?

Seth: Tee ammo.

Emmett: Same here Love!

Phil: You all must really love each other. I'm happy for you!

Seth: And Tanya loves you, Phil. I can tell you love her!

Bella: Edward one more thing before you go home?

Edward: Anything!

Bella: Can you bring Tanya back?

Phil: She won't want me after this?

Seth: Yes she will.

Emmett: Does she love you?

Phil: Yes but…?

Seth: With the way she felt this wont change anything.

Emmett: Dude trust me. Things could have been worse for you. Love is better!

Seth: {Goes to order room service}

Phil: What about how I'm a danger to her? I'll only get her hurt!

Edward: Not likely. The threat is gone now ... it wasn't you just your brother that was a danger to her.

Seth: (Looks at Emmett and smiles) Trust me Emm has been there done that and I still love him! So its all good.

Bella: Trust us. Love forgives everything!

Phil: Fine, go to ask her to come back ... don't force her to come!

Seth: Ok.

Emmett: We can do that.

Seth: (Looks on the bed) Who brought my guitar? (grabs the guitar)

Edward: I did.

Seth: Thanks Edward!

Seth: {Starts to play}

Emmett: I wanted you to practice and then Alice had a vision and I got pissed!

Seth: Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww!

Edward: So I had to follow him and find out what stupid thing he would do.

Bella: You two should get going before Tanya makes it to the airport.

Seth: Thank you guys!

Emmett: Can I kiss you goodbye at least?

Bella: Don't you know by now boys? No need to ask!

Seth: Exactly.

Edward: (Pulls Bella close to him) Its only polite Love.

Emmett: {Kisses Seth and then sets her on her feet again}

Seth: Thank you.

Edward: {Kisses Bella}

Seth: {Plays Beautiful Soul and sings the song as well}

Emmett: {Sighs happily and Edward and him run out the door and out of the hotel}

Bella: ... Wow!

Seth: {Lays on the bed and plays the song}

{Hot towel guy knocks on the door and has the room service tray}

Seth: (Opens the door) Hey, come on in.

Bella: Oh that could have been bad (Giggles)

Seth: Yeah, it could have been. (Laughs)

Hot guy: Hello Ladies!

Seth: (Plays Smoke On the Water) Hi.

Hot guy: Umm room severs?

Seth: Yes, thanks.

Phil: I should go!

Seth: No Honey you can stay. Tanya should be back soon.

Bella: Phil stay.

Seth: Come on in Sir.

Hot guy: Umm ok. (Walks in and brings the cart)

Phil: {Sits on the bed by Seth}

Seth: {Plays Iron Man}

Hot guy: Wow! You're really good!

Seth: Thank you.

Hot guy: Yeah ... sure!

Seth: Do you want a tip?

Hot guy: Huh? ... Oh no sorry, I was umm just listening.

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: You like it that much?

Hot guy: Its better then what this place plays (Laughs)

Seth: Thanks, I guess.

Hot guy: Anyway ... Well I better get back to work. Good evening Ladies, Sir.

Seth: {Give the guy $10}

Hot guy: Thank you miss!

Seth: No problem.

{Hot towel guy leaves}

Phil: You know, Its not always about being HOT.

Bella: {Shrugs}

Seth: Its not? (Saying with a mouth full of food)

Phil: (Chuckles) NO ... its not. Looking good is great but sometimes its better to hide that side of you from the world. Its safer something's!

Seth: I did that for too long. Now I want to show what I have!

Bella: (Sighs) I used to think I had nothing to show. I think Edward is pissed.

Seth: You have stuff to show Belly! He is just pissed cause he wasn't there to see it (Laughs)

Phil: No he is pissed at the world round you that took advantage of you when you showed it off.

Bella: He's still gonna be mad for a while. Oh well right.

Seth: You'll make it up to him, Belly. I like showing people that I'm pretty.

Phil: Don't you think that you should at least _LEARN _something from all this?

Seth: Not so much. (Laughs)

Phil: You are pretty even _WITHOUT _all that stuff!

Seth: Emmy says that all the time.

Phil: (Sighs) Well does anyone else matter or just him?

Seth: Just him. That's why I get all dressed up. The bikini thing was just going to the pool and the stuff with Bella… Well sorry, it was just to mess with you guys.

Phil: But if he thinks you're pretty without all that then WHY show the rest of the world what he says you don't need?

Bella: You won't win this one kid.

Seth: Cause when I'm with him I don't see anyone else and the pool thing, I'm sorry I look hot in my bathing suit (Laughs again)

Phil: But everyone else and still see you, Seth?

Seth: I guess cause Emmy always gets really mad.

Phil: He loves you and knows that you don't need to show anything off. He knows your true beauty. He hates that other guys get to see the show!

Seth: I don't pay attention to the other guys.

Phil: But Emmett does?

Seth: Yeah. He is protective what can I say. (Shrugs)

Phil: He knows that any one of them could and probably would hurt you if you gave them the chance.

Seth: I guess. That and he also thinks I'm gonna leave him.

Phil: _YOU do _give them that chance Seth. Either by you walking away or by the other guy taking you away then YES, you will leave him.

Seth: Okay. (Ignoring Phil now)

Phil: Make-up only covers the part that is truly beautiful. That beauty should belongs to Emmett. If you take that away from him then you are taking you away as well. If you wear that stuff, _you _are the one taking you from him!

Bella: WOW! … … Damn. Deep kid.

Seth: Yeah (Laughs) But what if it helps make me feel pretty?

Phil: Do you need make-up to feel pretty even when Emmett holds you?

Seth: Sometimes.

Phil: Has he ever held you with out it?

Seth: Yeah but I'm like asleep.

Phil: So when he hold you and you're awake you NEED make-up?

Seth: No but I think it helps. It helps highlights.

Phil: It HIDES, nothing more. ... If you need it to feel pretty than Emmett doesn't do a very good job at making you feel beautiful!

Seth: Wow. You don't know me.

Bella: Phil ... back off, this isn't Emmett's fault. Its no ones fault.

Seth: I'm naturally insecure and I don't think I do a good job of loving Emmett.

Phil: Calm down. Its not your fault. If that's the case than you aren't at fault.

Seth: I do everything I can, but its not enough.

Phil: If you feel less then perfect with him. THAT'S HIS FAULT not yours.

Seth: I feel less then perfect cause he is perfect! Don't you get that?

Bella: Phil? Just knock it off.

Phil: If he loves you he should make YOU feel perfect Or he is doing something wrong. I know… I did and look were it got me!

Seth: Well you have a second chance if you take it.

Phil: If she lets me I will make it right! But will Emmett and Edward?

Bella: PHIL?

Seth: Edward and Emmett are already perfect for us! We might fight but it never last long cause being mad at them is like describing how water tastes impossible.

Phil: But what about you? Makeup and no cloths all to feel pretty? Your not even showing your true beauty! All because you want to look simply pretty for him!

Seth: It's something that helps me. Emmy tries to make me feel as perfect as he sees me, but it doesn't work.

Phil: If you think this much of them then loose the crap and tell them to LOVE YOU. **YOU **not the fake you.

Seth: But I don't see me as anything without it.

Phil: Then he is to blame ... nothing more.

Seth: I'll test it out.

Phil: I bet you'll feel happier if you do!

Seth: Okay, Well they're not coming back today are they?

Phil: (Sighs) So you show the world the lie and him the truth.

Seth: Yeah. I guess. (Shrugs)

Phil: Well, if he is willing to live with that then good luck to him!

{The phone on the table rings and Bella answers it}

Bella: Hello? OH! Of course. YES!

Phil: What is it?

Bella: (Hangs up the phone, smiling) Seth are you done arguing with Phil?

Seth: Yeah, why?

Bella: Because someone is here to see him!

Seth: Awwww.

Phil: Really?

Seth: I need to change.

Bella: Yep.

Seth: {Puts on a cute sundress, one of Emmett's hoodies and walks out of the room with them}

Phil: They are back? That was fast ... the nearest airport is way too far for it to be her.

Seth: Not for Emmett and Edward.

Bella: Yeah they are fast.

Phil: (Looks a little nervous) Did she seem happy?

Bella: Well open the door and find out!


	5. ch5 Shopping

{ch5 Shopping}

_Bella: Well open the door and find out!_

Seth: Awwww.

Phil: {Gets up, walks to the door ... takes a deep breath and opens the door. He sees Tanya and his eyes pop open wide}

Tanya: (Stand in front of the door looking terrified) Hi?

Phil: (Swallows hard and starts to panic) Are you ok? What happened?

Tanya: (Throws her arms around Phil and holds him close) I'M SORRY!

Bella: Awwww!

Seth: Awwww!

Phil: Nothing. ... You didn't do anything?

Tanya: I. I. I. I. But … I left! I'm so SORRY!

Phil: Shhhh ... Its all right. If you want to stay with me, I will make everything up to you!

Seth: Want some food either of you? (Keeps eating)

Bella: I'm in … Food?

Tanya: (Looks up and sees the girls) OH. Seth, Bella! Are you ok?

Seth: (In a fake sincere voice) Yeah totally.

Bella: Fine thanks!

Tanya: Umm those two that came after me... they love you!

Seth: Yeah, Edward is Bella's Emmy is mine! Emmett is the freakishly large one. (Laughs) Edward is the serious one.

Tanya: Its so sweet how they talk about you both!

Seth: Really? Yeah (Blushes)

Tanya: What?

Bella: They are sweet!

Phil: (Mutters under his breath) And stupid.

Seth: at times yes they are lol

Bella: Ok enough Phil.

Phil: Sorry Bella. I'm sure things will work out for you as well.

Tanya: Work out? What's wrong?

Seth: Eddy is mad about something it will blow over soon.

Phil: Yeah sure! Tanya If you will allow me I will make everything perfect!

Tanya: I can't believe you even like me let alone LOVE ME? (Smiles) ... What is there to fix?

Phil: Everything.

Seth: They are so cute (Say with mouth full of food again)

Bella: They are cute!

Seth: Yeah, I hope she says yes.

Phil: Well thank you. Seth, Bella. Thank you for everything and thank your loved ones for the help with Jack but I think we should go now Tanya.

Seth: No problem Huns.

Tanya: Anywhere Phil, I'll go anywhere you want and yes thank you guys!

Seth: No problem.

Bella: Its our pleasure ...we are happy to help.

Seth: Yep!

Phil: {Wraps his arms around Tanya and walks out the door, never taking his eyes off her!}

Bella: Awwww.

Seth: Awwww. (Closes the door and finishes eating)

Bella: Man I'm tired!

Seth: Me to.

Bella: Its been a long day huh?

Seth: Oh yeah.

Bella: I'm gonna go to sleep Sis. See you in the morning!

Seth: Night Sis.

{The girls drift off to sleep. Hours later after a good night's rest they wake up the next morning}

Seth: {Finds a rose by her head and the pillow}

Bella: Hey. ... morning!

Seth: Hey! (Picks up the rose) Who is this from?

Bella: (Shrugs) I don't know ... is there a note?

Seth: Oh yeah. Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww!

Bella: Well? Who?

Seth: EMMY! Looks like you got one to Sweetie! (Points to Bella's pillow)

Bella: (Picks it up) Oh ... Awwww.

Seth: Yeah. Read your note and see what it says.

Bella: Yeah ok ... (Reads the note)

Seth: Mine is so cute.

Bella: Those boys are always so sweet!

Seth: Yeah they are.

Bella: (Stretches) So what now Sis?

Seth: I don't know?

Bella: I don't know. I'm up for anything. As long as we don't find any more Jacks.

Seth: (Laughs) True.

Seth: Spa? No that's the last day? How about we shop a little.

Bella: Yeah sure.

Seth: Ok, come on.

Bella: {Gets out of bed and goes to get dressed}

Seth: {Gets up and goes to get dressed in jeans, studded belt and MCR-T and a misfits hoodies} I stole some of Emmy's hoodies. Ok, you ready?

Bella: (Comes out in a plain white-T and black pants) Yep!

Seth: Cool. I took Emmett's cards. (Laughs) So I got money.

Bella: Ok where to?

Seth: Umm how about the mall down the street or those little shops across the street and down a couple blocks?

Bella: Ok cool. Oh and Seth?

Seth: Yeah?

Bella: I think we may want to down play the whole girl on girl stuff, at least a little, for Edward and Emmett's sacks. I mean they were really sweet with the flowers and to let us stay so maybe we could be a little more behaved.

Seth: Yeah, ok so come on.

Bella: Ok lets go!

Seth: (Goes to the car and drives to the mall) Ok. (pull into the mall and park) Lets have some fun!

Bella: Ok so lets SHOP! ... Oh great I'm starting to sound like Alice?

Seth: (Laughs) Yeah! That was a little scary.

Bella: Your telling me ... Ok so anyway lets go.

Seth: Yeah. (Holds Bella's hand as they walk into the mall) What store do you want to go to first?

Bella: I don't care ... What ever you want.

Seth: I don't care either. How about we get Emmett and Edward a present for being great boy friends? What are you looking for?

Bella: Nothing really ... You?

Seth: {Cracks up and points to a shirt}

Bella: {Laughs with Seth after looking at the shirt}

Seth: That is so Emmy!

Bella: Yep.

Seth: {Runs over to the shirt and buys it}

Bella: {Follows Seth, laughing the whole way}

Seth: Ok now Edward's gift. Well that was funny but so not his gift. Ok how about we make them a stuffed animal. Its easy and fun!

Bella: Yeah, ok.

Seth: Ok. (Walks over to Build a Bear) Here we go!

Bella: {Walks over to the stuffed animals and looks at the different choices}

Seth: How about a mountain lion for Edward. (Laughs)

Bella: (Also laughs) He'd love that. So a bear or a monkey for Emmett?

Seth: Bear. A thug bear (Cracks up laughing)

Bella: COOL. (Laughs) Ok, ok lets get building.

Seth: Ok. How are you gonna dress the mountain lion? (Stuffs the bear)

Bella: (Stuffs the lion) Ummm, I don't know. How are you going to dress yours?

Seth: Like a jock, so a typical Emmett. (Giggles)

Bella: Nice. ... He'll love that Seth!

Seth: So should I do baseball or football?

Bella: ... Well he loves baseball but you know he likes the outfits better for football.

Seth: Yeah, but I was gonna get this out fit. (Picks up a track suit)

Bella: Oh that's great.

Seth: So football or baseball?

Bella: Umm go with baseball, he can bring it to the game they are playing next week. ... If the weather still stays as Alice saw anyway.

Seth: Yeah. Ok. (Pick up that stuff) How are you gonna dress the mountain lion?

Bella: Yeah but I still don't know how to dress it yet.

Seth: Well what's Edward's favorite band?

Bella: ... I was thinking just a simple jeans and a T-shirt kind a thing. You know laid back and relaxed right?

Seth: That works. Ok I found a shirt.

Bella: Oh cool thanks!

Seth: {Picks up a shirt that says "I love you" and shows Bella}

Bella: Awwww Its perfect!

Seth: Yay! Ok so now lets pay and go shopping for us now.

Bella: Yeah ok.

Seth: Ok. (Pays for the stuffed animals then walks out of the store)

Bella: Ok now what?

Seth: I don't know. How about hot topic or that little store back there?

Bella: Hot topic, I was just thinking about that.

Seth: {Laughs, start to walk over to Hot topic then some guy runs into me}

Bella: Hey! Watch it!

Seth: Ouch. (Picks up the bag with the animals in it)

Bella: Some people are so rude!

Seth: Yeah.

Guy1: (After standing up looks at the girls) Oh ... my bad.

Seth: Yeah sure. (Dusts herself off)

Guy1: I didn't mean it, really.

Guy2: Yeah he was ... lost in his head. (Cracks up laughing)

Guy1: DUDE! Shut up.

Seth: Like most guys are.

Bella: {Giggles}

Guy2: Yeah ok... We all get that from time to time.

Seth: Like I care.

Guy1: I am sorry. I should have been watching.

Bella: Come on Seth (Walks to the door) Lets just go.

Seth: {Walks to hot topic}

Guy2: Dude, they were hot (Still standing outside the store)

Guy1: Do you ever shut up?

Seth: Hey Bella. I found this thong you might like?

Bella: ... Umm Seth I don't know.

Seth: (Laughs) I was kidding Belly, God I would wear it!

Bella: Yes you would!

Seth: Hell yeah. So Bella where you want to have lunch?

Bella: I don't know. Anywhere is fine.

Seth: No you tell me.

Bella: ... Oh I don't know. Lets go for pizza then.

Seth: Ok. (Grabs Bella's hand and skips to the pizza place)

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Starts singing as she skips) _Lollipop, lollipop. Oh lolly, lolly lollipop!_

Bella: Lollipop?

Seth: I don't know. (Laughs)

Bella: Ok. (Laughs)

Seth: I'm bored and on a natural high I guess.

Bella: Oh ok (Joins in with the singing)

{They get to the pizza place and they look at the girls like they are crack heads}

Seth: Ok Sweetie what kind of pizza you want? Remember its on Emm.

Bella: I don't know. Anything ... your turn to pick.

Seth: How about sausage?

Bella: Ok.

Seth: (Orders the pizza, pays of the order and waits for it to come out) Hey Bella?

Bella: Yeah?

Seth: _I'm a Barbie boy in a Barbie world! _(Cracks up on the floor)

Bella: (Laughs) wow.

Seth: (Keeps singing) _Hit the floor, fool around, lets go party!_

Bella: (Laughs)

Seth: God I'm a dork.

Bella: Yeah, but its fun!

Seth: True. You know what I feel like doing?

Bella: What?

Seth: Dancing! (Gets up and dose the Macarena)

Bella: Nice Seth.

Seth: I know right. (Laughs, gets the pizza and bring it to the table)

Bella: Looks great.

Seth: Mhmm (Starts to dig into the pizza)

Bella: {Starts to eats to}

Seth: (Phone goes off, answers it with a mouth full) Hello?

Bella: (Giggles at Seth) Nice.

Seth: Why did you calling my phone for her.

Bella: Who is it Seth? (Giggles)

Seth: Your body guard. (Hands Bella the phone)

Bella: Thanks (Takes the phone)

Seth: I think he is checking up on us. Talk to Edward before he has a heart attack. Wait can he have a heart attack?

Bella: Of course not Seth… (Puts the phone to her ear) Hello? Everything's fine! ... Really, we are having a great time. ... Yes, I know. I know!

Seth: (Goes back to eating) God Edward, let her eat!

Bella: (Giggles) She's fine just a little annoyed. ... Its all fine. Ok! See you in a few day! ... Love you too! (Hangs up and hands the phone back to Seth, still giggling) Sorry about that... you know how he gets.

Seth: Ok so should we shop some more Belly?

Bella: Sure, I guess so. Where to next?

Seth: Ummm? Oh the Disney store!

Bella: OK.

Seth: (Grabs Bella's hand and runs to the store) Awwww look piglet. Oh My God, Belly look I found Emmett! (picks up a stuffed Baloo)

Bella: (Laughs) Cool.

Seth: And look there's Edward to! (Picks up another stuffed animal this one is Bagheera)

Bella: I don't know if he would like that much (Can't help but to laugh anyway)

Seth: Oh, you saying he wouldn't like a nice pussy! (falls on the ground laughing)

Bella: (Giggles a little then tries to stop) ... Seth be nice.

Seth: That is me being nice. (Still laughing uncontrollably)

Bella: True.

Seth: He is 107-ish and still a virgin its funny you have to admit.

Bella: Well ... I guess. But only a little. Believe me its not because of me.

Seth: (Laughs harder now) Oh my God! I found what I'm gonna get for Emmy!

Bella: Yeah?

Seth: (Runs over and picks up a tiara) Princess Emmett!

Bella: {Really starts laughing now}

Seth: I am so buying this!

Bella: You should.

Seth: Find something funny to buy for Edward. Come on you know you want to! It will be fun and you know he'll laugh at it!

Bella: Yeah, ... ummm I think I'm just gonna look around for now.

Seth: Ok. (Pays for the crown and Baloo)

Bella: Ok, What now Sis?

Seth: Find something funny to buy, come on you know you want to. Its funny and its on Emmett's card!

Bella: But I don't know what to get. Its really ok. I'll find something later.

Seth: I found it already! (Looks across the store then runs and grabs a Little Miss Sunshine-T)

Bella: (Laughs) Nice Seth!

Seth: I'll buy it for you then.

Bella: Ok. I'll get it.

Seth: Ok good. (Phone goes off)

Bella: (Goes to pay for the T) Who's that?

Seth: What the fuck!

Bella: Who is it now? (Giggles)

Seth: (Picks it up) Hello.

Bella: Well? ... Who is it?

Seth: Hi Baby.

Bella: Ohh. (Giggles)

Seth: Yeah... No, I'm fine...Yes. ...Yes I've eaten … pizza. (Rolls her eyes) Yes, yes... No. ... I'm being good. Yes... spending all you money! Yeah, I gotta… Yes. I know. (makes the blah, blah, blah move with her hand) I gotta go. I know baby... Miss you to (Rolls her eyes again)

Bella: (Laughs) How's Emmy? (cracks up laughing)

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Don't. (face palm) Yeah that's Bella.

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: She is fine. Yeah, we are going back to the hotel now. I got to go.

Bella: (Laughs) Hey Seth, is Emmy worrying again?

Seth: Ssshhhhhh (Hushes Bella) Yes Baby. ... I will I promise.

Bella: {Stifles another laugh}

Seth: Baby... I got to go. I know, I know. … I love you to. I miss you to.

Bella: {Giggles again}

Seth: I miss my monkey man to. Yes Baby I know. … I love you to but I really need to go.

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Emm Baby, I _really _need to go. (Rolls her eyes and face palms again)

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Flips Bella off}

Bella: Hey can I talk to him for a min? (Gets a wide smile and reaches for the phone)

Seth: OH COME ON!

Bella: (Giggles) It will be quick.

Seth: {Hands Bella the phone}

Bella: (Winks at Seth and takes the phone)

Seth: Oh shit! What are you doing? Belly what are you gonna do?

Bella: Hello Emmy? ... Yes I know. ... Look we are having **FUN **and you boys are done calling to check in OR we might just _GIVE _you a reason to worry! Ok bye, bye now. (Quickly hangs up and cracks up laughing)

Seth: (Laughs with her Oh my God, you know now they are gonna flip right?

Bella: Yeah, but that should stop the calls for a little while.

Seth: Yea but Emm will… (Text goes off on her phone)

Bella: Wow that was quick (Laughs)

Seth: He isn't technically calling. I hate you.

Bella: True ... maybe I should have rephrased. What's he say?

Seth: Don't do anything stupid.

Bella: Don't bother us then!

Seth: {Texts back really quick and turns off the phone}

Bella: (Giggles) Awwww. You know they are just miserable that we aren't there!

Seth: Yeah and expect a visit considering what I just put. (Laughs)

Bella: What was that?

Seth: We wont. Bella and I are gonna go get married now. Bye. (Laughs harder)

Bella: {Cracks up again}

Seth: He might be a little mad.

Bella: You think. This is SOOO great!

Seth: Oh! You know what we should do?

Bella: What?

Seth: Ok lets go find the sluttyest white dresses, go to one of the quick wedding chapels and just take some pics of us in there.

Bella: (Laughs) That's a great idea!

Seth: Ok come on. (Grabs Bella's hand and runs to a slutty shop she saw on the way in)

Bella: Ok.

Seth: Ok lets find two slutty, white wedding-ish looking dresses.

Bella: Like these! (Points to two in the back)

Seth: Hell yeah. Ok lets buy them and find a chapel.

Bella: Ok.

Seth: {Pays for them and runs out to the car to find a chapel}

Bella: Wasn't there one around the corner here?

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: ... Oh wait we're in Vegas, they are every where!

Seth: Duh. (Laughs and drives to the nearest chapel) Ok come one we need to change and start with the pics.

Bella: Yep.

Seth: {Ran in and changes}

Bella: {Follows after Seth}

Seth: {Walks out and waits for Bella}

Bella: Oh My God! This thing is so bad!

Seth: This is gonna be so much fun.

Bella: Yeah, but lets hurry cause I really not a big fan of this stupid dress. Now that I'm in the damn thing. Although I'm sure EMMETT will love that one on you.

Seth: (Laughs at Bella) Ok Sis. (start taking tons of pics some using her phone and sending to Emmett and Edward)Yep, I'm keeping it.

Bella: Cool.

Seth: You should to. Edward will like it. A LOT!

Bella: Yeah but its so slutty. ... I mean _LOOK _at this thing?

Seth: Its not, it looks amazing on you. Ok so who is gonna carry who over the thresh hold?

Bella: (Laughs) Sure it does but its still Slutty.

Seth: But being slutty is sometimes fun. Bella jump into my arms.

Bella: Sometimes ... Maybe. OK! (Jumps into Seth's arms)

Seth: (Takes a pick and sends it to Emmett) Ok lets see what happens. Should we change before we are mistaken for hookers?

Bella: YES!

Seth: Ok. (Laughs)

{Bella's phone goes off this time}

Seth: Oh shit!

Bella: OH. That was quick. (Giggles)

Seth: We in trouble now. No, don't answer it.

Bella: ... Maybe, maybe not. (Winks at Seth)

Seth: Come on we need to change.

{Seth goes and changes with Bella}

Bella: ... Ok I have an idea!

Seth: What?

Bella: Just listen! ... Try to stay quiet ok. (Answers the phone)

Seth: {Tries not to laugh}

Bella: Hello! Oh, Edward! ... What? ... No. ... Well I don't know? ... No Seth lost her phone! ... Well tell him she's ok.

Seth: Shit. (Covers her mouth)

Bella: Yes... I really don't know. ... Well it wasn't us Love! ... Maybe he was wrong?... She lost it.

Seth: {Still tries not to laugh}

Bella: Edward? ... Would I really do that ... come on Love! This may be Vegas but we were just out shopping! ... Well I'm sure he was wrong.

Seth: {Giggles}

Bella: Ok, ... No really we are both fine. YES I LOVE YOU TO! Ok,... No that's not necessary. We are fine really!

Seth: {Gets their stuff together and runs out to the car with Bella still on the phone}

Bella: Ok, Love you! See you later bye! (Hangs up the phone and cracks up)

Seth: Oh My… Emmy is flipping out. (Laughs)

Bella: He was! ... Then I told Edward it wasn't us with your phone and that Emm is just panicking over you being gone for so long. (Laughs) They really are missing us ... to believe that anyway.

Seth: Ok so back to the hotel and what was it about a visit? (Starts to drive back to the hotel)

Bella: No ... I stopped them from coming.

Seth: So do we have to worried about a visits from our _body guards._ That's good.

Bella: Yeah.

Seth: But just for our safety we should just gorge out in the room before I come up with another stupid idea.

Bella: Good plan.

Seth: Oh shit. (Stops the car)


	6. ch6 We Are LEAVING

{ch6 We Are LEAVING}

_Seth: Oh shit. (Stops the car)_

Bella: What?

Seth: I forgot my phone at the chapel.

Bella: Oh great. ... So you did loose it after all. (Laughs)

Seth: Shut up.

Bella: At least I didn't lie then.

Seth: (Turns around and goes back to the chapel) I lost it after you said that. It don't count.

Bella: Its still lost Sis lets just go get it then.

Seth: (Gets out of the car, walks in and jaw hits the floor as she sees a man oh her phone talking to some one) Please don't let it be who I think it is?

Bella: Seth what's... (looks and does the same) Seth calm down ... Its, its fine... I think.

Guy: Yes sir. I'll let her know.

Bella: Seth ... lets just get it back ok. Calmly.

Guy: (Hangs up and hands Seth the phone) Oh a man named Emmett called for you miss.

Seth: OH SHIT!

Bella: And?

Guy: I answered it. (Shrugs)

Bella: No duh ... What did he say?

Guy: He asked how the phone got here and I told him 2 lovely young ladies came in and were taking pics with it.

Seth: Oh my God, we are dead.

Bella: Calm, Seth. What did he say.

Guy: He said something about a visit.

Seth: FUCK!

Bella: Ok. Now you can panic!

Seth: (Runs out of the chapel) Shit. Fuck! Damn it!

Bella: (Takes a deep breath) Ok. calm down.

Seth: Come on?

Bella: Its not that bad.

Seth: Yeah not to Emmett. He is probably pissed.

Bella: I'll just call Edward back and fix this!

Seth: Quickly please.

Bella: {Pulls out her phone and calls Edward}

Seth: {Gets in the car and puts her head on the steering wheel}

Bella: Hello! ... Edward Please don't let him. ... I know but ... I know. No he was wrong. ... No Seth is here. ... We are fine. Please ... please stop him!

Seth: Hell, Belly he problem wants to come to.

Bella: I know... Yes, ... No Edward, ... I ... I ... But I ... (Sighs) But we still have a day left (pleading voice) PLEASE DON'T!

Seth: (Lips to Bella,) Bella lets go back to the hotel please?

Bella: We didn't do anything wrong. ... I know but ... Well No, ... Yes. Please. ... OK! Thank you! I LOVE YOU! Ok, well we are going to our hotel now so... Yes, ... That's it ... Well I love you! Bye. (She hangs up and sighs deeply then smiles at Seth) Problem solved ... Now lets get back before you really get us into trouble.

Seth: Yeah sure Emmett is pissed and will probably come up anyway. (Starts up the car and drives back to the hotel)

Bella: Nope... I made Edward promise to give us one more chance since we only have a day left and he is fully willing to tie Emm up if that's necessary.

Seth: I guess. Come on then.

Bella: But no more pranks to them OR they WILL come.

Seth: (They run up to the hotel room, caring their dresses) Ok so what should we get and what kind of movie do you want to watch?

Bella: I'm up for anything _As long as _it keeps us out of trouble this time.

Seth: Yeah only problems is that its no fun. (Laughs)

Bella: It can be fun ... just no more pranks on them for now.

Seth: Ok, so what should we do?

Bella: Movie or pool?

Seth: NO POOL! Remember, that's one of the rules.

Bella: ... But its getting late NO ONE will be there!

Seth: You want to test it?

Bella: Well. I kind of did want to swim but I guess it could be bad. We can go past on our way up to the room to see if anyone is there at least.

Seth: Ok. Lets go past it first before we leave.

Bella: Ok.

Seth: (Grabs Bella's hand) Come on.

Bella: (Runs off with Seth) Ok.

Seth: (Walks past the pool and sees its empty) Ok no body is there.

Bella: ... Ok. Lets swim!

{They run back up stairs and jump into their swim suits and run back down to the pool}

Seth: {Puts the towel down and pushes Bella into the pool}

Bella: (Falls into the pool and then splashes out) Hey! (Laughs)

Seth: (Laughs) Couldn't help it Sis!

Bella: Oh yeah! (Grabs Seth's leg and pulls her into the pool)

Seth: Hey? (Laughs) You said you wanted to go swimming.

Bella: Yeah But I CAN swim on my own. Thanks. (Laughs and swims around, splashing about)

Seth: {Laughs and splashes to}

Bella: Its a good thing Emm got the pool cleaned of all the blood before anyone saw it! It would have been closed the rest of the weekend.

Seth: True, they really do love us!

Bella: Yeah, I miss them but I really needed this little break.

Seth: Me to. (Swims around, jump out to try and scare Bella)

Bella: {Keeps swimming, gets to the middle and dives to the bottom to shoot straight up into the air, then dives back into the water)

Seth: (Laughs) We are like fish. (keeps swimming till she sees a shadow and comes up to see what it is)

Bella: ... What's wrong? (Looks at Seth and she stops swimming to see what's wrong)

Seth: We didn't think anyone was here? (Talking to a hot guy standing at the edge of the pool)

Bella: Oh crap. (Whispers in shock)

Seth: {Swims to the other side of the pool and gets out then grabs the towel}

Bella: {Swims over to Seth going to get out)

Guy: Hey! ... Sorry didn't mean to bother you! Didn't think any one would be here either. (Chuckles)

Seth: You didn't bother us, well we kind of don't come down here anymore when others are here.

Guy: Oh, well that's a shame! ... Why is that?

Bella: Come on Seth... (gets her towel)

Seth: Its nothing just a bad experience. (Shrugs) We have to go.

Guy: Seth ... that's a pretty name, too bad you're too beautiful for it!

Seth: Thanks.

Guy: If its nothing then tell me? ... I love a good story.

Seth: {Bends over to get the towel}

Bella: Ok, ... (Grabs Seth's arm) Seth, we better go. ... NOW!

Seth: Yeah sorry.

Guy: (Smiles at the girls) What's the hurry?

Seth: {Wraps the towel around herself}

Guy: I don't bite, promise! (Winks at the girls)

Seth: {Laughs}

Bella: But _they _might! (Whispers to Seth)

Seth: True.

Guy: Come on... you don't have to go!

Seth: {Starts to walk away}

Guy: Please don't go? If you'd like I could leave? I'd hate to stop you from swimming ... it wouldn't be fair.

Seth: No we really do have to go.

Bella: Yeah. Its no big deal!

Guy: Can I at least ask your name (Looks towards Bella) ... I know hers?

Bella: ... Bella. (Pushes Seth a little to move her towards the door)

Guy: That's also a great name ... My names Drake.

Seth: Nice to meet you Drake.

Bella: Yeah, nice. OK Seth lets go!

Seth: Yeah, ok. (Starts to walk) Wait shit!

Bella: What?

Seth: (Turns and runs back to the chair) I almost forgot my phone again.

Bella: Seth? You and that damn phone.

Drake: Yeah... so how long you lovelies here for?

Seth: Until tomorrow. (Walks back to Bella and gets ready to leave)

Drake: Ahhhh, What a shame! Well it was nice meeting you. Where are you heading?

Bella: ...back home. COME ON SETH!

Seth: Yep.

Drake: (Smiles again and takes his shirt off and lays it on the chair then jumps into the water) {This guy is hot, really packing. Totally HOT}

Seth: {Looks and watches with her mouth dropped open wide}

Bella: ... (Watches Seth's reaction) OH shit.

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: {Nudges Seth}

Seth: Lets go.

Drake: ... So where did you say you were going? (Swimming closer and smiles at the girls)

Bella: We didn't. ... We have to go.

Seth: Yeah. (Starts to walk and falls) Shit!

Drake: Ahhhh come on? Oh you ok there?

Bella: (Whisper) Seth get it together.

Drake: Need any help Hun?

Seth: (Whispers to Bella) Its my ankle. (Tries to get up) No!

Bella: Great, now what Seth?

Seth: {Winces in pain}

Drake: ... Are you ok Dear!

Bella: Seth are you?

Seth: Yeah. (Tries to walk and screams in pain)

Bella: (Sighs) Great.

Drake: Here let me help (Swims over to the girls) You might have broken something! (jumps out of the pool, socking wet and runs over to the girls) {Up close Drake is totally covered in muscles and he is way hot!}

A/N: _{Sorry guys, couldn't help that added note Ray is a sucker for hot guys LOL. This was her response when we were working on this part: Rachel: Oh, dear god. You trying to give mea heart attack?(OK back to the story!)}_

Bella: Umm I don't know. I don't think ... think that's necessary? Is it Seth?

Seth: I, I… umm I don't think so?

Drake: Nonsense ... it would be my pleasure to help (Grabs Seth around her waist to pull her into his arms. He is very strong)

Bella: (Whispers to herself) Damn... We are so fucked.

Drake: Now, where is your room?

Seth: Just... ummm?

Bella: Uhh... Seth, uh I forgot? (Debates with herself if she should tell Drake or not)

Seth: I think I did to. (Loss memory from sight of hot guy)

Drake: {Chuckles softly}

Bella: (Shakes her head slightly) Its on the top floor ... I think?

Drake: (Cradles Seth close to his bare chest and smiles at them both) Well lets just find your room keys and that will tell us!

Seth: Did we bring it with us?

Bella: Oh right ... (Gets the key and then walks up to the room with Seth in Drake's arms following her. When they all get there she waits hesitantly at the door) Ummm this is us ... Thanks for the help?

Seth: God, I'm such a klutz. Yeah thanks!

Drake: Oh its not your fault ... the floors were wet Sweetie!

Bella: Ok well, I think we got it from here. ... Right Seth?

Seth: Yeah, thanks again for bringing me up here.

Drake: I don't know ... she don't seem to be able to walk ... I'll just lay her down before I go OK?

Bella: ... Uhh Seth?

Seth: I think I can try to walk. (Lips to Bella) Fuck, hope Edward doesn't find out!

Bella: (Lips back to Seth) No shit! And Emmett to.

Seth: {Tries to walk but cries out loud in pain}

Drake: Oh, you poor thing! Well ... open the door then!

Seth: You may need to put me down Drake. Really!

Bella: (Sighs) Yeah look ... You're a really nice guy but _our guys _would **FREAK **if you came in... and they aren't friendly to most guys ok.

Seth: Yeah.

Drake: (Looks confused)... They would freak over some one helping you while you were hurt? (raises his eye brow at Seth) What kind of _GUYS _are they?

Bella: Hey now! ... Its not like that!

Seth: Yeah.

Drake: My apoplexies then... its just well that's all that is going on. So what's the problem?

Seth: They are protective, very protective.

Bella: Yeah, very!

Seth: We are just trying to help you out here Drake, ok.

Drake: Well If I were with you, I would be protective to (Winks at the girls) Its only natural to protect suck treasures!

Bella: ... Yeah thanks, but really…

Seth: (Giggles) Yeah I really need to get down.

Drake: I'm sure it will be fine. ... Are they in there?

Seth: We don't know.

Bella: ... Its not a good idea. We really don't know.

Drake: If you don't know then they aren't here. So how will they know?

Bella: (Whispers under her breath again) Fuck! What's with this guy? Death wish maybe.

Seth: (Lips to Bella) I guess.

Bella: (Takes a deep breath) Look if its really quick then whatever. Its _your _life I guess, but really its not necessary.

Drake: Great! ... In we go then.

Bella: (Lips to Seth) Yep, death wish. (looks at Seth with a -_he is so dead_- look in her eyes and opens the door to let Drake and Seth into the room)

Seth: (Lips back to Bella) I know and we are so leavening tonight.

Bella: (Nods in agreement then lips back to Seth) Good idea.

Drake: (Oblivious to this conversation, carries Seth over to the bed and slowly and gently lays her down.) Ok how's that?

Seth: Great thanks. You should go now.

Bella: Yeah she's right.

Drake: Of course well be sure to tell those guys how luckily they are. I hope they truly understand that!

Bella: Oh they do! Bye… now.

Seth: Yeah thanks again for the help.

Drake: (Chuckles and walks toward the door as Bella goes to sit by Seth) My pleasure Seth ... Bella!

Bella: Yeah. Ok… bye. (Wills Drake to leave with her mind)

Drake: {Slowly leaves and closes the door behind him}

Seth: OH MY GOD!

Bella: (Exhales sharply) OK. That was SOOO BAD!

Seth: I know he was so hot!

Bella: Yeah, maybe a little.

Seth: OH MY GOD!

Bella: Yeah ok ... but still he was kind of creepy to.

Seth: Yeah that to. (Shrugs)

Bella: Seth... how's your ankle now?

Seth: Should we be worried he knows what room we are in?

Bella: Seth! (Sighs) WE ARE _LEAVING_!

Seth: But, but, but?

Bella: SETH! ... That _really CREEPY, hot guy _knows our room. WE are leaving as soon as you're feeling better enough to help me, help you out of here.

Seth: Yeah but Belly? Look at my ankle! (Looks down and see it swollen, black and blue all over)

Bella: (Sighs deeply) Great! (her phone goes off) SHIT!

Seth: Just say we went to the pool and just got back and nothing happened.

Bella: (Slowly answers it) Umm ... Hello? ... OH, Alice! Hi!...

Seth: Oh, scare us to death why don't she ...Wait! Where are Emmett and Edward?

Bella: (Looks at Seth and shushes her) What? ... WHY? ... Well yeah I know but ... well maybe but ... Alice... we didn't. Seth got hurt ... NO DON'T TELL THEM? ... Its fine really ... yes, I know well she ... no Alice ... YES OK, WE ARE! ... Yes (sighs) Alice but its nothing and She is a little hurt still. Yes ok, OK! Bye Sissy! (hangs up and looks at Seth) We are sooo fucked!

Seth: They are coming up here ain't there?

Bella: Well NOT exactly?

Seth: What is going on?

Bella: Alice saw you in Drakes arms and said it looked like he had no cloths on so she flipped. Then she called me and was GOING to tell them but hasn't yet and I told her not to.

Seth: OH MY GOD! She though me and… him? (Looks horrified)

Bella: Well I don't know what Alice thought but she freaked out. I don't think she will tell them but she _is _come here to help me get you out of here!

Seth: {Puts the pillow over her head and screams}

Bella: Yeah, I know.

Seth: (Pulls the pillow away) She must think I'm a slut.

Bella: I'm sure she was MORE worried about what He was doing not you?

Seth: Oh god, this is so, so, so bad! I wanted to go to the spa, you know, one last relaxing thing before we leave.

{A knock at the door}

Bella: {Gets up to go get the door}

{Alice rushes in before Bella moves from the bed}

Seth: (From below the pillow) Please Alice, don't hate me?

Alice: Seth, Chill out. I don't hate you NOR do I think you're a slut so SAVE IT! How's your ankle?

Seth: Hurts like hell!

Alice: Yeah ok, lets get you back to dad then.

Bella: Alice what did you ... uhh tell them?

Alice: Nothing... YET.

Seth: How are you gonna explain us coming home early?

Alice: (Rolls her eyes and points to the swollen ankle) I think that's reason enough. Don't you Seth?

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Ahhhh but... Emmett ... and ... no ... do anything! (Whines into the pillow)

Alice: Seth calm down! He's going to find out you're hurt anyway. Just don't tell him why!

Seth: But he is gonna be all _I'll do everything for you_! That will kill me! (Whines some more)

Bella: True.

Alice: Well what was your plan … wait for it to heal THEN go back? Oh great make him worry that you're late getting home.

Bella: Alice ... this is bad enough ok.

Seth: Shoot me. Just shoot me now. Ok so when do I go to hell?

Alice: Oh don't be over dramatic. He only worries besides just tell him to back the fuck off ...Trust me add _that _word and he will back off.

Bella: Alice that's so rude.

Alice: True, but it works ... if he knows you mean it. Plus he will be in total shock so he won't be able to do anything anyway!

Seth: Ok.

Alice: Ok lets get you home. (Gently picks Seth up and walks out with Bella following behind them)

Seth: Did you get our stuff?

Alice: I called the bell boy for them.

Seth: Ok.

Bella: Of course you did. (Rolls her eyes)

Seth: Ok just hurry up please!

Alice: {Leads them down the hall and out past the pool area}

Bella: {Rushes a little faster as she passes and then giggles}

Seth: Get the torture over with.

Alice: Relax. We will be in the car soon.

Seth: {Goes limp in Alice's arms as if dead}

Alice: {Giggles and carefully sits Seth in the back seat of a huge car}

Bella: {Gets in the front and starts to drive home}

Seth: All the stuff in here? We got stuff for Emmett and Edward!

Bella: Its in the trunk.

Seth: Ok, just lets get home. This is gonna kill me.

Bella: Yep.

Alice: (Shakes her head slowly) Sometimes you girls just over react to things.

Seth: Just hurry up please. He is gonna flip when I'm carried into the house.

Alice: (When the car is pulled in the drive she carries Seth inside to the couch) They aren't home yet.

Bella: (Walks in after Alice and Seth)

Seth: Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww Man!

Bella: Where are they?

Alice: Technically … hunting.

Seth: Tree hunting?

Alice: No ... no murdered trees or anything like that.

Seth: So when do you think they will come back.

Alice: If I call 5 min. ... But if not 4 hours.

Seth: Bet you I can get him back here faster.

Bella: (Laughs) Sure if you say you're hurt.

Seth: I know, but he has to know. (Calls Emmett's cell)

Emmett: (Voice comes on from the other line) Hello?

Seth: Hey Baby.

Emmett: Sethy!

Seth: Yeah, its me.

Emmett: Wait … we didn't call? Is something wrong?

Seth: I have some news.

Emmett: What's wrong?

Seth: I'm home!

Emmett: (Confused for a moment) WHAT?

Seth: Yeah, I'm home. (hears rushing leaves in the back ground on the phone) But there is just one problem.

Emmett: Why what happened?

Seth: I did something to my ankle. (Face palms) Oh tell Eddy that Belly is back to.

Emmett: (silence on the line) ... Seth?

Seth: Yeah?

Emmet: WHAT HAPPENED? (2 minutes later he is standing over Seth still on the phone)

Bella: {Giggles}

Edward: (Rushes in after Emmett and looks confused) EMMETT!

Seth: Hang up the phone Emmy. (Puts her phone away)

Emmett: (Looks at it and hangs up) Right ... What happened?

Seth: I slipped. Bella and I were swimming, no one else was at the pool don't worried. We were walking back to the room and I slipped on the wet cement and hurt my ankle.

Edward: Seth... Bella? We agreed NO pool.

Seth: NO ONE WAS THERE?

Bella: It was getting hot and the pool was cold (Looks up with sad, pleading eyes at Edward and Emmett) We didn't mean to not listen but technically _you _did say no pool without you _because _there are too many people. But there was no one so we went in.

Edward: (Sighs) Well are you hurt anywhere else ... either of you?

Seth: No just my ankle.

Alice: Calm down boys, they are fine.

Emmett: (Kneels beside Seth on the floor) Is there anything I can do to help Sethy Pie?

Bella: (Rolls her eyes) Yeah cause that WILL help, won't it.

Seth: {Flops the rest of her body on the couch and covers her face with her hands}

Edward: (Walks over and wraps his arms around Bella) We are sorry your trip was cut short BUT You have no idea how great it is to have you both back home! (Smiles that crooked smile at Bella)

Bella: Yeah. We know! We missed you both!

Emmett: ... {Still kneeling by the couch, waiting for Seth to answer him}

Seth: {Looks at Emmett and cracks up laughing}

Emmett: {Still waiting but also looks a little confused and worried}

Seth: Awwww he looks like a little puppy when he does this!

Bella: Yeah Seth, they BOTH have that face.

Edward and Emmett: (Shrug) We worry!

Bella: Yes ... we know.

Seth: LORD do we know! Should we give them their gifts?

Alice: Ok, I'm done here. Gotta find Jasper BYE! (Takes off in a blur)

Bella: Sure... I brought them in from the car ... (Hands Seth a bag)

Seth: Ok Emmy close your eyes.

Edward: You didn't need to of do that. It was your trip for a get away.

Seth: We wanted to … believe us! (Giggles)

Emmett: (Closes his eyes) Ok.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: You to Edward and NO cheating.

Seth: {Puts the tiara on Emmett's head}

Edward: Sorry Love! (Closes his to)

Bella: {Holds out the T for Edward as well}

Seth: Ok open!

Edward and Emmett: {Both open their eyes and crack up laughing at the same time. Looking at each other as well as themselves)

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Laugh) PRINCESS EMMETT and Little Miss Sun Shine Edward!

Emmett: (Takes a small bow, kneeling their on the floor still) Why thank you! I love it!

Seth: Oh good (Giggles) I made it better Belly!

Edward: (Chuckles and then wraps Bella in his arms again and kisses her) Thanks Love!

Bella: Awww!

Emmett: Seth are you sure there isn't ANYTHING I can do?

Seth: No, just sit here and hold me would you?

Emmett: Of course Love! ... I'm sorry you're hurt!

Seth: Me to. I love you, my monkey man.

Emmett: {Wraps Seth in his arms gently as to not move her ankle}

Seth: OH! Here. (Takes out the Baloo stuffed toy)

Emmett: HEY! I know him!

Edward: (Chuckles) WOW Emm.

Seth: (Laughs) Oh Edward, come here please?

Bella: (Giggle) We went shopping at the Disney store.

Seth: Come here please?

Edward: (Drags Bella along with him over to Seth and Emmett) YES?

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Takes out Bagheera and hands it to Edward}

Bella: SETH?

Seth: (Laughs) I bought it cause I thought, 1 it was funny and 2 it does remind me of Edward.

Edward: (Chuckles) Thanks. It's ok, I get the reasoning behind it.

Bella: ... Yeah well, I love him just as much as the rest of the characters so its ok.

Emmett: Ha, ha YOU'RE A BIG KITTY CAT Edward!

Seth: Shut up princess Emmett.

Emmet: Sorry.

Edward: Yeah Emmett and You're a big, bubbly, singing bear. SO what!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Oh Bella, wasn't there something else you got Edward?

Bella: (Looks confused and tries to think) I did? ... What was that Seth?

Seth: Didn't you buy something else or was that me?

Bella: ... Umm I don't know, a lot happened. We did ALOT OF SHOPPING! (sounding exhausted)

Edward: Ahhhh. Well you won't have to go again for a while then Love!

Seth: It was at hot topic wasn't it?

Bella: Its ok _IT WAS _fun. ... Oh, right Seth. But I don't know who bought it.

Emmett: You went to hot topic... IN VEGAS?

Seth: We got one for Emm and Eddy didn't we?

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: I think so.

Seth: Did you forget who you're with Emm? ANY hot topic I'm there!

Emmett: Well yeah ... but VEGAS... that's bad very bad.

Bella: Why?

Seth: We were good except for the crown and the shirt and the stuffed animals.

Edward: Emmett just had a bad experience once.

Emmett: Shhhh, Edward. It wasn't bad really.

Bella: (Laughs) Anyway, I think they are in your bag Sis.

Seth: Bella isn't Emm's the one with the ears?

Emmett: ... Ears?

Bella: Yeah.

Seth: Ok. (Grabs a hoodie with doggie ears)

Emmett: COOL!

Bella: {Giggles}

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: Oh, you have one 2 Eddy!

Seth: {Pulls out one with a lion mane and mouse ears}

Bella: She _really _is as bad as Alice with shopping some time.

Edward: Oh, … cool!

Seth: You don't like the gift Eddy?

Emmet: I love it Love!

Edward: No, its great Seth. (Chuckles)

Bella: We won't make you wear them too much.

Seth: Yeah.

Emmet: BUT I LIKE IT?

Seth: Then you can wear it as much as you want. (Giggles)

Edward: Its fine Love really. The lion is... cute!

Seth: But we got them cause they remind us of you both.

Bella: Yeah, its no big deal.

Emmett: But its COOL!

Seth: Ok, Emmy. (Laughs)

Bella: (Giggles) Ok Emm.

Edward: They are great! Promise.

Bella: ok.

Seth: Hey Belly.

Bella: Yeah Sis?

Seth: I got something for you. (Pulls out a hoodie with lamb ears and hands it to Bella) For you, Belly!

Bella: Oh! (Laughs) Cool Sis.

Seth: You don't like it? If you don't you can take it back. If you want.

Bella: I like it ... its just distracting. Happy memories, that's all.

Edward: (Chuckles and kisses Bella's forehead) Yes they are.

Seth: Ahhhh bad mental images! (Buries her head in Emmett's chest)

Emmett: (Chuckles softly)... Awww, poor Baby!

Bella: Sorry Sis.

Seth: {Thinks about Jacob naked}

Edward: Seth! ... Is that necessary? That was just mean.

Seth: That's for my images (Sticks her tongue out at Edward)

Bella: He didn't do anything, Seth.

Seth: Yeah but he was involved in the images and I cant hurt you. You're my Belly!

Bella: But its not what you think anyway ... The image was YOUR fault, not his or mine for that matter.

Seth: How and no I'm the innocent one. (Makes a little halo above her head)

Emmett: Yeah, that's my perfect Sweet heart!

Bella: It wasn't a "_bad_" memory, Seth.

Seth: Maybe not bad for you…

Bella: Yeah... sure Emm.

Edward: Alright ... that's enough jokes ok.

Seth: Ok. (Giggles then thinking about something)

Bella: Ok.

Seth: {Laughs harder still thinking about it}

Edward: {Kisses Bella trying to ignore Seth}

Seth: {Tries to stop laughing but it doesn't work}

Emmett: What's so funny Love?

Seth: Inside joke with Bella and I… Sorry (Still laughing)

Bella: ... Which one Sis?

Seth: I'm glad you like your KITTY Edward.

Bella: Oh... (Starts laughing as well)

Edward: Kitty? (Raises an eye brow at Seth)

Seth: Its nothing. (Can't stop laughing)

Bella: Yeah.

Seth: So you like the kitty, right Eddy?

Edward: Yes.

Seth: Wow. (Cracks up laughing all over again)

Bella: Seth… (Laughs) be... nice Sis.

Seth: I am. (Laughs)

Emmet: She's always nice Belly!

Seth: Ok honestly, I'm kind of being a little mean. (Laughs again) But only a little.

Edward: ... Its ok, Sis.

Seth: You wouldn't say that if you knew why we are laughing.

Edward: Oh? … and why is that Seth?

Bella: Seth... Behave.

Seth: I'm not telling Eddy.

Emmett: (Chuckles) Oh come on ... how bad could it be Love!

Seth: Should I tell him Belly?

Bella: Might as well ... or Emm may never shut up about it.

Edward: Well ... what ever it is, I don't care! As long as you're happy girls.

Seth: Its a joke about you … not liking pussy cause you're a virgin. (Tries not to laugh again but can't help it … again. Then hides in Emmett's chest)

Emmett: OH ... I was wrong. Sorry Eddy. (Cracks up laughing)

Bella: For the record it was _ALL HER _joke! (Points to Seth)

Edward: {Stares blankly at both Seth and Bella}

Seth: (Thinks) I'm sorry Edward, I love you (laughs harder)

Edward: ... Yeah, sure you do Sis. ... (Kisses Bella again) It's alright Love, At least I CAN think of other things then that! Right Emm? (Smirks)

Emmett: HEY!

Bella: {Laughs harder now}

Seth: (Looks at Emmett) Don't you dare tell me you thought about what we do behind closed doors again!

Emmett: ... NO... that's not what he meant ... and NO, no I don't. Edward Shhhh!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: OH MY GOD! Edward honestly?

Bella: {Giggles and snuggles closer to Edward}

Seth: Is that what he thinks about cause if so I will hurt you! (Points to Emmett)

Emmett: Its NOT!

Edward: No ... that's not what I meant ... and he IS getting better at hiding _those _thoughts.

Bella: That's good.

Seth: Ok. (Kisses Emmett)

Emmett: See. ... I've been a good boy!

Seth: Yes, good boy!

Edward: HA! ... Good nothing!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: True.

Emmet: Ahhhh (Fakes sadness) That's mean.

Bella: Awwww, poor cuddly bear. (Laughs)

Edward: (Laughs)

Seth: well Emmy… I know you can be a good boy. Sometimes. (Kisses Emmett)

Emmett: YAY! ... Cause Edward doesn't think so! (Sticks his tongue out at Edward and kisses Seth back) Thanks Love!

Seth: So you like your doggie hoodie?

Emmett: OF course!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Cause you're my guard dog. (Laughs snuggles into Emmett)

Emmett: (Stares off thinking) SO... let me get this right ... I'm a Monkey man, Guard dog, and a Big, bubbly, cuddly bear! DID I MISS ANY?

Edward and Bella: {Both laugh}

Seth: Yea that's about right Emmett. Is that a bad thing?

Emmett: NO!... Just trying to remember it all. (Chuckles)

Seth: Ok.

Edward: Yeah Emmett ... You're quiet the buffet.

Emmett: (Laughs) I guess so!

Seth: {Laughs}

Bella: (Laughs) ...WOW!


	7. ch7 Ok, I Missed You

{ch7 Ok, I Missed You}

_Bella: (Laughs) ...WOW!_

Seth: Ok, I have to admit it. … I missed my Emmy more then I thought. (Cuddles into Emmett more)

Emmett: Awww ... That's a good thing, Right?

Bella: Yeah, I know what you mean (Kisses Edward and he smiles kissing her back)

Seth: No, Emmy its horrible! (Rolls her eyes and laughs)

Emmett: Ahhhh ... that sucks.

Seth: (Thinks) Is he really that stupid?

Edward: (Chuckles at Seth's thoughts) Maybe Seth. ... Maybe!

Emmett: ... What?

Seth: I was being sarcastic Emm.

Emmett: OHH... I knew that.

Bella: (Laughs) Sure you did.

Seth: God, Emm really?

Emmett: {Laughs} … How's your ankle Love?

Seth: Hurts like hell.

Emmett: Sorry.

Seth: And I cant walk on my own. (Gets all sad and pouts)

Emmett: That's what I'm here for!

Edward: Oh… So _that's _why huh? (Chuckles)

Seth: I know Emm.

Bella: {Laughs}

Seth: You know I like my independence though.

Bella: YEAH ... WE ALL KNOW!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Emmett: Sorry Sethy.

Seth: Well you best take advantage of this while you can...Wait that came out wrong!

Emmett: Oh I will ... trust me!

Edward: {Shakes his head while Emmett winks at Seth}

Seth: That's why I regret saying it, Edward.

Bella: (Giggles) ... Well just think it… could have been worse Sis.

Edward: ... True.

Seth: Yeah, oh crap I need to change. Bella help me please? (Thinks) God I hate this so much!

Emmett: ... Ok Love.

Bella: Yeah sure (Helps Seth get up and goes to change)

Seth: Thanks.

Bella: No problem Sis.

Seth: (Changes) So you want to help me down stairs please? I really hate this!

Bella: Its ok Sis. ... We all get hurt sometime. Feeling helpless just sucks!

Seth: Yeah, especially with us cause then the boys get to do what they do best. Worry and do everything for us. … Kill me!

Bella: (Sighs) Yeah I know ... but you heal faster then me, so don't complain too much.

Seth: Ok. I wont Sis.

Bella: Thanks.

Seth: No problem. Ok so how you want to get me down stairs?

Bella: ... Ummm not sure. Any ideas? How's your ankle?

Seth: I have an idea but I'm not gonna like it and still hurts like a bitch!

Bella: Sorry about your ankle Sis. What's your plan?

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Emmett. Yeah, that's my only option.

Bella: True. ... Sorry Sis. Well at least he'll have something he can do for you. I'm sure that will help him.

Seth: Something just came to my mind.

Bella: What's that?

Seth: _That's what you get for wakening up in Vegas!_

Bella: (Laughs) Yeah, guess so.

Seth: (Laughs) Some of what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Bella: YES! More so for that last night.

Seth: Mhmm. Emmy is gonna get very happy in 2 seconds.

Bella: Why?

Seth: (YELLS down the stairs) Emmett!

Bella: Oh. (Giggles)

Emmett: (Runs up in half a sec, looking panicked) What, what happened? Seth Are you ok? ... What is it Love?

Bella: Dude let her talk ... then freak.

Emmett: Not funny Bella.

Bella: Yes it is ... LOOK AT YOU! (Cracks up laughing)

Seth: Baby it is a little funny.

Emmett: (Sighs then turns towards Seth) What happened?

Seth: You know how you want to do stuff for me?

Emmet: Anything!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Rolls her eyes at Emmett}

Emmett: What is it Seth?

Seth: Well, I'm gonna have to let you.

Bella: (Sighs) Seth needs help back down stairs.

Emmett: (Relaxes and then smiles) OH! ... Ok! (he picks Seth up)

Bella: (Giggles) Feeling better now Emm?

Emmett: Yes!

{They all get back down stairs and Edward wraps Bella in his arms again)

Seth: (Thinks) FUCK MY LIFE.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: What's so funny... did you hear Emmett panic or something?

Edward: Well yes I did hear that but that's not what's funny now.

Seth: Do you think he is gonna put me down anytime soon?

Bella and Edward: No.

Bella: {Giggles}

Emmett: Do you want down?

Seth: Ahhhh. (Goes limp in Emmett's arms as if dead)

Emmet: SETHH? ... Seth ... come on that NOT FUNNY!

Seth: (Thinks without moving) Hells yes it is!

Emmett: Seth get up... Seth!

Edward: {Tries not to smile but ends up having to move him and Bella out of Emmett's sight just in case}

Bella: (Lips to Edward) Is she faking?

Edward: {Nods yes}

Emmett: Seth ... come on. DAMN IT ... Seth!

Seth: (Sits up in Emmett's arms again) This is so not gonna be easy.

Emmett: SETH! (Hugs Seth close to him in relief) ... That wasn't very NICE!

Seth: It was funny, come on.

Emmett: NO! ... No it wasn't. I REALLY panicked!

Bella: YOU _ALWAYS _really panic.

Seth: That is true.

Emmett: Still not funny … to me.

Seth: Ok Emm, I'm saying this only once… CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Emmett: (Lays Seth on the couch again then sits on the floor by Seth's head)

Seth: (Thinks) Damn it, now he is upset. He needs to stop pouting

Edward: {Chuckles then sits with Bella on his lap in the chair by both Seth and Emmett)

Seth: Are you mad monkey man (Uses a sweet tone that Emmett cant stay mad at)

Emmett: (Sighs) ... No, I'm never _mad_... at you.

Seth: You're still my monkey man! (Caressing Emmett's face)

Emmett: (Smiles and leans into her hand) Ok.

Seth: And I love my monkey man!

Emmett: I love you to!

Seth: {Kisses Emmett}

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: {Then she rolls over onto Emmett's lap on the floor}

Emmett: (Looks surprised and a little worried) Seth be careful PLEASE! (cradles Seth gently in his arms anyway)

Seth: {Snuggles into Emmett's embrace)

Emmett: Is there anything I can do for you Love?

Seth: Nothing. (Thinks) _Don't hear my tummy, don't hear my tummy_.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: (Looks up at Edward) What's so funny?

Edward: Nothing ... Are you hungry Bella? (Winks at Seth)

Emmet: OH, Yeah! ... When was the last time you girls ate anything?

Seth: (Thinks about Jacob naked again)

Edward: {Flinches at the thought but still smiles at Seth anyway}

Seth: I'm fine.

Bella: I don't know… not that long ago.

Emmett: ... Oh, ok.

Edward: {Chuckles again}

Seth: (Thinks this time to Edward) _Shut up_!

Bella: Edward ... What ever it is ... please stop.

Edward: Sorry Love.

Bella: {Cuddles in Edward's arms}

Seth: I love you monkey man!

Emmett: LOVE YOU!

Seth: I didn't mean to up set you.

Emmett: Its ok, I'm fine.

Seth: Really?

Emmett: Yes really.

Seth: Ok... I just feel bad that I left you for that long.

Emmett: (Shrugs) I'm fine ... just sorry it was cut short (looks at Seth's hurt ankle again)

Seth: Well it hurts a little less now that you're here. (Kisses Emmett)

Emmett: (Smiles kissing Seth back) That's good.

Edward: So other than the ankle… How was the weekend after we left girls?

Emmett: Yeah we never ask, huh?

Bella: Umm well it was ... fine.

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: Right.

Emmett: Oh, ... so anything fun happen?

Seth: I went shopping.

Bella: Phil and Tanya got together after he lectured Seth … and yeah we shopped.

Seth: And hung by the pool.

Emmett and Edward: {Frowned at the pool thing}

Emmet: Wait ... Why did he yell at her?

Bella: Not yelling ...

Seth: {Snuggles into Emmett's chest}

Emmett: Well what ever ... Why?

Bella: It was about looks. (Shrugs ) He was a sweet guy but a little pushy.

Seth: Mhmm.

Emmett: What? ... You look fine Seth! ... What's wrong with that freak?

Bella: Emm, he's not a freak and Seth was in one of her moods. He wasn't complaining about her looks SHE was... oppose sorry Sis.

Emmett: ... What? ... Why?

Seth: Its nothing so forget it Babe.

Emmett: ... (Sighs and holds Seth's closer) I love you... You're beautiful!

Seth: Thanks.

Emmett: Anytime Love.

Seth: {Kisses Emmett}

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: Well is there something I can do to make up for you being worried and upset?

Emmett: ... Tell me you're ok!

Seth: (Whispers sexily in Emmett's ear) I'm okay.

Emmett: Oh good. (Smiles widely)

Seth: (Plays with Emmett's ear) Your ear is fun to play with.

Emmett: (Chuckles) ... Really!

Seth: Mhmm. (Thinks) There are other things that are fun to play with to.

Edward: Ok ... Seth please, he doesn't need help thinking the same as you please try not to ADD to his thoughts.

Seth: Well stay out of my head then.

Bella: Hey Seth, be nice to him.

Edward: Its not like I can help it SIS.

Seth: Belly, he don't need to listen to my thoughts though?

Edward: I can't help it if YOU yell them at me ... the both of you.

Seth: I'm sorry but I didn't mean to have it yell. I didn't think my mind yelled.

Edward: (Sighs) No one does... you'd be suspired how loud people's thoughts can get.

Bella: Awww, My poor Edward.

Emmett: and double the minds, double the volume (Wiggles his eyebrows at Seth)

Seth: (Gets sad) I'm sorry Eddy.

Edward: (Sighs) Its ok ... Really!

Seth: {Gets all sad and kind of pouts}

Emmett: Awwww, Babe. Don't worry ... please!

Edward: Seth its fine, Really!

Seth: Ok. (Cuddles into Emmett)

Emmett: {Cuddles Seth closer to him}

Seth: Did you miss me Emmy?

Emmett: VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH!

Edward: And that my friends is an understatement.

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Giggles and kisses Emmett}

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: {Snuggles her face into Emmett's neck}

Emmett: {Sighs contently)

Seth: What's wrong?

Emmett: Huh? ... Nothings Love! I'm happy!

Seth: Then why did you sigh?

Emmett: I was content Love!

Seth: (Thinks to Edward) _Eddy, what does content mean_?

Edward: Happy, satisfied, pleased, comfortable, relaxed. it's a good thing Seth. Don't worry so much.

Bella: What?

Seth: Ok. (Whispers in Emmett's ear) Is there anything that would make you super, super happy?

Emmett: ... You!

Seth: {Laughs and kisses Emmett again}

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: Well I guess he doesn't want to see that one outfit I got, Belly!

Emmett: Shopping? ... How much shopping did Bella let you do Love?

Seth: All that I wanted. (Laughs)

Bella: I was very NICE.

Edward: Oh, my poor Bella! (Kisses the top of Bella's head)

Bella: (Giggles and smiles) It was fine.

Seth: She had fun, I'm not like Alice.

Bella: Yeah thank god for that (Laughs)

Edward: Two of ... Alice (Fakes a shutter)

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: HEY ... I'm not that bad? (Pouts)

Emmett: Hey ... we would never need to shop for ourselves again!

Seth: Well I guess he don't want to see it. (Pouts more) Belly help me get to the kitchen please?

Bella: Sure sissy! (helps Seth into the kitchen)

Seth: (Whispers to Bella) Stay out here with me please?

Bella: Sure.

Seth: Am I Alice bad?

Bella: Of course not ... You know they were joking mostly about her not you.

Seth: Well I don't like it. I'm not an Alice (Pouts again)

Bella: (Hugs Seth) Ahhhh, I know Sissy.

Seth: That's just mean though.

Bella: I know.

Seth: Well Emmett needs to be nicer.

Bella: I know ... he was making fun of Alice, you know that.

Seth: Sure, sure. Well how long do you think it will take to drive Emmett insane with the _I have a gift I guess you don't want to see_.

Bella: Probably not long but you shouldn't show it for a while. (Laughs)

Seth: I wont. He will have to earn it!

Bella: Nice, so how long are we hiding... until they came searching?

Seth: Sure but if we gonna do that we might as well go to the tree house.

Bella: Ok.

Seth: Ok lets see how long they take.

Bella: Sure.

(Both guys suddenly appear behind Bella and Seth)

Seth: Damn it, not fair!

Bella: (Jumps a little in shock) ... Gee that was quick!

Emmett: (Looks dangerously pissed, almost as bad as Edward)

Seth: What is wrong?

Bella: Hey what's up with you two?

Emmett: He won't tell me! (Glares at Edward)

Edward: ... (Wraps his arms around Bella protectively) Some one is coming.

Emmett: Then I said who and he took off ... JERK!

Bella: What do you mean some one is coming ... Who?

Seth: Wait Belly you don't think…?

Bella: Think what Seth?

Edward: I DON'T KNOW WHO? That's the problem ...

Bella: Well ... Who do you think it is Seth?

Emmett: You know who it is? (Looks confused at Seth)

Seth: (Lips to Bella) That guy from the hotel?

Bella: (Stiffens ... Then lips back to Seth) SHIT, NO … it can't be.

Seth: Hopefully.

Edward: I don't like this ... he is just barely out of hearing range.

Emmett: Why? ... you think he knows you!

Edward: I don't know Emmett. ... But its pissing me off.

Bella: ... Well if he's staying away should we really worry? Its probably nothing. (under her breath says) _Hopefully _nothing.

Edward: Of Course we are going to worry! ... Even if it is nothing. No one should be this close to the house _in the middle _of the forest Bella!

Bella: Positive thinking ... it never works.

Seth: I know.

Emmett: (Wraps Seth in his arms to help hold her weight off her ankle and to hold her protectively as well) Its going to be ok.

Edward: ... What are you two talking about? GIRLS?

Seth: Nothing.

Bella: ... Just don't like to see you two so worried that's all!

Edward: (Snaps his head toward the door again) He's moving again. MAN I HATE THIS! ... He keeps just at the edge.

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Shit, what if its him?

Bella: ( Lips back to Seth) I don't know how it could be? But if it is, we be fucked!

Edward: ... This is driving me insane. EMMETT WATCH THEM. (Takes off and Bella is now standing by Emmett and Seth)

Bella: Whoa... where did he go?

Emmett: (Shrugs) … Probably to hunt down that guy OR at least to get close enough to read him.

Seth: FUCK!

Emmett: WHAT? Seth does your ankle hurt!

Bella: ... No!

Seth: Bella. We are so fuck and so is he.

Bella: Yes, I know Sis.

Emmett: What?

Seth: Nothing Babe.

Seth: Does he have a death wish?

Emmett: Who... Edward? I'm sure he's fine girls.

Seth: No some one … else.

Bella: No Emm.

Seth: Please don't let Edward find him or he is dead and I'll feel so bad.

Bella: Yeah, no kidding.

Emmett: ... WHO?

Seth: NO ONE EMMETT! OK NO ONE!

Emmett: (Blinks a few times in shock) Well ok. You both just seem really worried about this NO ONE!

Seth: Emmett, stop ok. Please just stop.

Bella: Emmett… he won't be anyone for much longer so drop it.

Seth: {Starts crying}

Emmett: Ohh! SETH IT'S OK! (Rubs Seth's back gently) Really, I'm sorry Seth I didn't mean to make you cry!

Bella: Emm, just stop.

Edward: (Comes back in and takes Bella in his arms again) Seth ... You ok Sissy?

Seth: Bella can you take me to Emmett's room? I would like to be alone with Bella.

Bella: Sure.

Edward: Alright be careful on the stairs.

Seth: Ok.

{The girls start up the stairs and the boys go to wait in the living room}

Edward: What happened?

Emmett: NO IDEA! I was just told to stop.

{The girls go upstairs to Emmett's room and Start to talk}

Bella: What's up Seth?

Seth: I'm don't want him to get hurt case I'll feel like its my fault.

Bella: Well yeah ... but we don't even know if it is him besides Edward didn't seem as worried when he came back.

Seth: Yeah true?

Bella: I say try not to think about him and pray that its someone else.

Seth: So I hope it wasn't him cause I don't need that on my conscious.

Bella: Yeah me to. ... but Edward didn't seem upset any more so maybe it was nothing.

Seth: Yeah, I hope.

Bella: Ok, well what do we do now. We can't just keep hiding?

Seth: I know. Ok so I guess we go down stairs so they don't think anything is wrong.

Bella: Ok, (helps Seth down to find the boys on the couch)

Seth: Hey you guys.

Emmett: Hi Love!

Bella: Hey!

Edward: Is everything alright girls?

Bella: {Walks Seth over to Emmett then goes to sit on Edward's lap again}

Seth: Yeah, I need to talk to Belly about some girl stuff.

Emmett: Ok.

Edward: Sure... As long as there's nothing wrong.

Seth: Yeah, its all good.

Edward: Good.

Seth: So my big monkey, guard dog, bear? ... Did you miss me?

Emmett: Of course!

Seth: Yay (Laughs)

Emmett: (Kisses the top of Seth's head) How's your ankle Love?

Seth: Its good (Thinks) _Maybe if I don't think about the pain it will go away_.

Emmett: That's good.

Seth: (Kisses Emmett) Wait Belly, where is my pop?

Bella: … Here Sis (hands it to Seth)

Seth: {Drinks the pop, takes a sip and some misses her mouth}

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Ok so apparently my shirt is thirsty!

Emmett: (Laughs) No … more like the pop just wanted a taste of you!

Seth: Oh yeah, … cause I taste so good (Rolls her eyes)

Emmett: Yes, yes you do (Nuzzles into Seth's neck and kisses her)

Bella: (Giggles) I think he was missing you more than you think Sis.

Seth: (Giggles) Emmett that tickles!

Emmett: (Chucks still doing it) I know!

Seth: (Keeps giggling) Belly this isn't fair they ain't ticklish like you and I Bella: Yeah, there is a lot of things We are that THEY aren't.

Edward and Emmett: {Chuckle}

Seth: Like what?

Emmett: Yeah, like what?

Edward: ... Guys for one.

Bella: (Giggles) Well that's not what I meant but true.

Seth: Wait Bella we are guys? (Fakes surprise then laughs uncontrollably)

Emmett: BUT… I prefer her as a girl.

Bella: I hope not Seth. (Laughs with Seth)

Seth: ME to or I have been wearing the wrong underwear and clothes my whole life!

Bella: Same here.

Edward: Ok, ok enough about you being guys.

Seth: So we aren't guys right?

Emmett: Right!

Seth: Ok good (Looks relieved and then laughs again)

Bella: {Laughing along with Seth}

Seth: Ok so now I'm getting confused. (Finishes the pop and once again missing her mouth) OH COME ON?

Emmett: Ahhhh, poor Sethy!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: Bella why does this pop want me so bad?

Bella: I don't know Sis ... maybe it has Emmett's mind.

Seth: Maybe.

Bella: {Laughs}

Seth: (Points at the pop can) Bad very, very bad.

Emmett: (Chuckles) ... that should teach it to mess with My Girl!

Seth: And you Shhhh! You're just as bad as the pop can! Tickling me?

Emmett: ... (Pouts a little) Sorry Love!

Seth: I still _insist _I don't taste good.

Bella: ... Really? Whys that Seth?

Seth: I just don't.

Emmett: I think you do.

Seth: Nope. I don't.

Edward: Seth have you ever tasted yourself?

Bella: What kind of question is that? (Laughs)

Seth: I don't think that's any of your business

Edward: Its a simple question ... and its not but how do you know if you haven't? Emmett has so I think his opinion is just a bit more relievable.

Emmett: Yeah... See!

Seth: WAIT WHAT?

Bella: You two are so odd.

Edward: Yes Seth?

Seth: Since when did you taste me? EMMETT!

Emmett: I taste your skin every time I kiss it! (Winks at Seth)

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: Yeah, I think you're wrong. If so I have tasted myself when I lick my lips and I don't think I taste good.

Emmett: WHY? (Starts whining now)

Seth: Ok you know what never mind. I give up. You're right Emm.

Emmett: YAY!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Rolls eyes) Ok so what now?

Emmett: Whatever you want Love!

Seth: (Thinks) _What can I do to shut him up_?

Edward: {Chuckles and slowly shakes his head no once for Seth}

Seth: Oh, I know.

Emmett: Know what?

Seth: You say I taste good right?

Emmett: Yes!

Seth: Then taste! (Puts Emmett's head into her neck)

Emmett: (Stiffens then relaxes and chuckles as he licks Seth's neck) OK! Yummy!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Bella: Wow. (Giggles)

Seth: (Lips) It works. (giggles)

Bella: Nice Seth!


	8. ch8 Joke's On Emmett

{ch8 Joke's On Emmett}

_Bella: Nice Seth!_

Seth: (Giggles and plays with Emmett's hair) Ok, I think he did miss me more then I thought.

Emmett: Yep! ... I sure did Love! Don't leave like that again, Please!

Seth: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww. Ok Baby, I promise.

Emmett: YAY! (Holds Seth closer)

Seth: {Laughs and kisses Emmett}

Emmett: {Kisses back}

Seth: Did you miss Belly this much Eddy?

Edward: Of course! I just don't act like as much of an idiot about it like him.

Bella: {Giggle}

Emmett: I can't help it.

Seth: I think its cute.

Emmett: REALLY?

Seth: Kind of. Yeah.

Emmet: YAY!

Seth: To a certain point, its cute.

Emmett: Oh ok. (Looks a little sadder)

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: You haven't reached the annoyance point yet.

Emmett: OK! (Smiles like a fool)

Seth: Well I guess I missed you more then I thought as well!

Emmett: Good!

Seth: I just don't know how to show you that I missed you? Ummm, well ... No I ain't gonna say or think that. Never mind.

Emmett: You don't need to do anything Sethy. Just be here with me, Love!

Seth: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, that's so sweet. (Kisses Emmett)

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back}

Seth: Ok so what we gonna do?

Emmett: Anything you want!

Seth: Well, kind of hard right now Babe.

Emmett: Why is that?

Bella: (Giggles) Really Emm?

Seth: {Points to her ankle}

Emmett: ... OH, right. Well ok anything you want that you can do!

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: Well like…?

Emmett: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Seth: (Giggles randomly) Sorry quick thought.

Emmett: Ok.

Seth: {Keeps giggling like crazy and starts laughing so much she nearly falls off the couch}

Emmet: {Holds Seth up so she doesn't fall}

Seth: I'm sorry.

Emmett: Its ok, Love. I got you!

Seth: (Looks at Bella) Dose he actually not get why I'm laughing?

Bella: Guess not ... but I think you should give him a hint (Giggles)

Seth: (Giggles) How do you suppose I do that?

Bella: Get creative Sis.

Emmett: What? ... Am I missing something?

Seth: (Stretches) Hey Belly, I'm feeling a little tired. (giggles more) Can you help me up to Emm's room?

Emmett: (Frowns) ... You know I could help you Seth?

Bella: {Laughs out load now}

Seth: (Rolls her eyes) Oh my God, are you kidding me?

Emmett: What? ... It was just a suggestion.

Seth: Wow, I thought he would be the first to get it?

Bella: Emmett did you hit your head or something?

Emmett: No... Why? What I'm I not getting?

Seth: Fuck being creative. (Gets up and limps to the stairs) You coming Emm?

Emmett: (Looks very confused) ... What? Are you mad Seth?

Bella: Emmett ... Go.

Seth: Emmett…

Seth: Bella cover Edward's ears.

Bella: {Cover Edward's ears as she giggles more}

Seth: Please? (Looks at Emmett with pleading eyes)

Emmett: (Still looks confused and now getting worried) What?

Seth: Emm. (Starting to get a little frustrated) I wanna have sex, you idiot!

Emmett: OH... But? … But you're hurt!

Seth: My ankle doesn't have anything to do with that.

Emmett: Well yeah, but still...

Seth: But ok if you don't want to… (Limps to the kitchen)

Emmett: ... Seth I always want you. (Follows Seth into the kitchen) But your hurt … What if you get hurt again?

Seth: Yeah sure Emm. It took me _telling _you for you to even think of what I wanted to do.

Emmett: I wasn't thinking about that ... BECAUSE you're hurt Seth! You know I want you.

Seth: Ok fine. (Limps back to the living room, flops back down on the couch)

Emmett: {Follows Seth and stand by the couch looking down worried}

Bella: {Uncovers Edward's ears while giggling}

Edward: Emmett. You're completely stupid.

Emmett: Shut up!

Seth: He doesn't want to.

Bella: EMMET? (Completely shocked)

Seth: I know right.

Emmett: NO, not true. I want her ... but she's hurt!

Bella: Her ankles.

Emmett: SO? She's still hurt.

Bella: WOW.

Seth: I explained it to him. You're just as surprised as I am.

Bella: Well yeah. Emmett what's wrong with you?

Seth: The first time for him to not be the sex addicted vamp is when I want him to be?

Emmett: BUT,... But, ... but you're hurt!

Bella: Emmett, shut up. WE KNOW!

Edward: ... Girls go easy on him. ... He's trying to be good here.

Bella: A little too good.

Edward: {Chuckles}

Seth: I KNOW THIS!

Emmett: ... but ... I ... (Sighs) Sorry.

Seth: I get it Baby. You don't like that I'm hurt but sex doesn't involve the ankle at all, well unless its around your neck but still?

Emmett: ... Yeah I guess, but ... well I guess I could be careful but What if it hurts you even more?

Edward: EMMETT... NO VISUALS PLEASE!

Bella: {Giggle}

Emmett: Sorry.

Seth: You don't want to, its fine.

Emmett: (Rolls his eyes) Of course I WANT TO ... but I won't if it could hurt you. ... I DO WANT YOU?

Seth: Fine.

Emmett: Seth, if you really want to. Its ok. I just don't want to hurt you Love.

Seth: Its fine Emm. (Thinks) _Totally, cock blocked and mood killed._

Edward: {Chuckles}

Emmett: {Sits by the couch on the floor his back facing Seth. He sighs}

Bella: {Just shakes her head slowly}

Seth: Hey Belly, come here for a sec please?

Bella: Ok. (Goes to Seth)

Seth: (Whispers to Bella) Do you feel like playing a joke?

Bella: Why not could be fun! ... What did you have in mind?

Seth: (Whispers to Bella) Well you know how Emm couldn't figure out what I was thinking… how about making him believe that you are up for it if he isn't? Just to fuck with him!

Bella: Oh sure. …(Sarcastically) He'll love that.

Seth: Well to a point it will be funny.

Bella: Yes, yes it will be. ... Lets do it!

Seth: (Whispers) Should we tell Eddy?

Edward: (Glares at Seth)

Bella: I think you just did.

Seth: I love you Eddy. …Ok take me upstairs now before he kills me.

Edward: (Sighs) Love you to Sis.

Bella: Ok (Helps Seth upstairs)

Emmett: ... Still tired Seth?

Seth: You could say that. (Laughs)

Bella: {Giggles}

Emmett: Ok. Sleep well Love!

Seth: Wow … He is thick.

Bella: (Laughs) Oh, she will!

Seth: Oh, hell yeah!

Emmett: ... Ok … good.

Edward: (under his breath) Wow!

Seth: (Giggles) Come on Belly, hurry so I can "_sleep_."

Bella: Of course Sissy ... Lets go.

Seth: (Laughs when they get to the room and closes the door. Then talks quietly) Ok Belly how are we gonna do this convincingly?

Bella: I don't know ... load noises and banging things around ... do something?

Seth: Yeah that will work. (Laughs) Ok so how are we gonna make this bed rock to sound convincing.

Bella: (Pulls a chair out and sits Seth by one of the foot posts then moves to the other.) Push and pull the legs?

Seth: That will work. (Sits and grabs one leg)

{They start to move the bed by the legs it crashes into the wall a few times}

Bella: Make some moans or something Seth...

Seth: (Make some loud moans trying not to laugh) Shit! Bella lock the door!

Bella: (Laughs) … Careful or he will figure it out. (gets the door locked)

Seth: {Keeps pulling and pushing the bed and making noises}

Bella: How long do you think it will take?

Seth: Not long, especially when I do this (Giggles then screams out) Bella don't stop!

Bella: True ... (Laughs)

Seth: {Tries not to laugh}

Emmet: (Still down Stairs talking to Edward) What the hell are they doing up there... She went to sleep?

Edward: Emm. … You are so stupid.

Emmett: Hey!

Seth: {Moves the bed harder}

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: You have to make some noises to.

Emmett: Seth should be resting...

Bella: (Giggles) Ohh, Seth … harder!

Emmett: WHAT THE HELL!

Seth: (Talks softly to Bella) Ok now we need to bang against stuff.

Bella: (Laughs) Ok.

Emmett: Wait. ... Are they fucking with me. ...

Edward: (Completely calm) And from the sound of it… each other as well.

Emmet: WHAT THE FUCK!

Seth: (Screams out) Bella don't stop please don't! It feels to goooood.

Bella: Oh ... SETHHH, OH!

Seth: {Bangs against the wall}

Emmett: That's it! (Gets up and runs upstairs ... he starts to bang on the door) SETH OPEN UP!

Bella: Shit! (Giggles)

Seth: (Tries not to laugh) Oh please Bella don't stop, please it feels so good!

Bella: Seth! ... Oh, Seth MORE!

Emmett: OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!

Seth: {Bangs on the wall more still trying not to laugh}

Edward: (Grabs Emmett arm that's pounding on the door) If you brake this one Esme won't fix it!

Seth: Oh Bella, you do this so well! (Giggles slightly)

Bella: ... Oh thanks! YOU to Seth! MORE, MORE!

Edward: ... {Shakes his head listening to them}

Emmett: FUCK! I don't care. SETH OPEN UP!

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Scream something.

Bella: (Lips back to Seth) Like what? (giggles)

Emmett: SETH!

Seth: (Lips to Bella again) Moan really, really loud and don't stop till I give you the sigh.

Bella: (Moans really load and watches Seth to tell when to stop)

Emmett: SETH, I MEAN IT! OPEN THE DOOR!

Seth: (Tries not to laugh and lips to Bella) Scream oh yeah, Seth work that tongue.

Bella: (Giggles and lips back) Uh no but you can.

Emmett: SETH IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'LL ... I'll …?

Edward: Emmett don't brake the door. Stupid.

Seth: (Screams) Oh, Bella you work that tongue so well!

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Do you think we are going too far with this?

Edward: YES! Seth enough.

Bella: Ah, he's getting mad.

Emmett: (Turns to Edward confused) WHAT? (then back to the door) SETH OPEN THE DOOR!

Seth: Uh oh, Shit I think they heard us Belly?

Bella: Oops.

Emmett: SETH ... YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT YOUR ANKLE!

Bella: MAN, what is wrong with _HIM_!

Seth: (Looks at the door with her head turned and a confused '_is he stupid_?' look) Bella, where are my clothes?

Edward: Emmett seriously?

Bella: Over there.

Emmett: SETH OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

Seth: {Limps over to the door trying to compose herself enough to not laugh}

Bella: {Sits on the bed to wait}

Emmett: … OPEN IT NOW!

Seth: (Takes a deep breath and opens the door) Hey Baby!

Emmett: (Pulls Seth into his arms looking completely panicked) Are you ok?

Seth: Yeah, I'm really, really good.

Edward: (Rolls his eyes and goes to Bella) That was bad.

Bella: Sorry.

Seth: {Tries not to laugh}

Emmett: What were you thinking?

Seth: {Tries really, really, really hard not to laugh}

Emmet: Seth! (Still waiting for an answer)

Seth: I was thinking that I needed some fun.

Emmett: ... What if you had gotten HURT?

Bella: I was gentle!

Edward: Bella!

Bella: (Giggles but stops when Edward looks down at her again then lips to Edward) Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Seth: {Tries not to laugh, Its getting really, really, really, hard}

Emmett: Seth? ... I was freaking out! ... Why would you do that to me (Looks pleadingly sad at Seth)

Seth: {Looks at Emmett and back at Bella then back to Emmett and again back at Bella}

Emmett: (Looks at Bella then back to Seth. Confessed) WHAT?

Seth: This was supposed to be funny and you just ruined it. (Gets a ways from Emmett and butt bumps down the stairs)

Emmett: (Totally shocked and confused, then gets a little angry) I was worried Seth? (sarcastically) SORRY, if it ruined your twisted plan.

Bella: ... Seth! Wait ... (Follows Seth down while the boys stay up stairs) Why do they always ruin our fun like that.

Seth: And now I feel like shit.

Bella: (Sighs) He'll get over it soon.

Seth: (Starts to cry) I was trying to have some fun but he had to make me feel like the bad guy. Like I always do! (cries even more. Sits on the kitchen counter)

Bella: Oh... Its ok Seth.

Seth: Did you see his face? The way he said that just,… just cut deep.

Bella: I know Sis, I know. ... Man this sucks and we were just having fun!

Seth: {Cries hysterically}

{A light knock on the door from outside}


	9. ch9 WE Didn't Know

{ch9 WE Didn't Know}

_{A light knock on the door from outside}_

Bella: (Looks at the door confused) ... Who could that be? (goes to see who it is. Opens the door and stares Dumb-Struck out the door)

Seth: Please don't tell me it's him? (Jumps down from the counter and walks over not ever thinking about her ankle)

Bella: (Nods slowly to Seth ... and looks scarred shitless) Seth?

Seth: (Opens the door) Oh My God! You best run Dude. Our boyfriends will kill you. Come on!

Drake: Hello Beauties, I found you!

Bella: Are you stupid?

Seth: {Takes Drakes hand and limps off outside}

Bella: Seth (Follows after them) What are you doing?

Drake: Is something wrong? ... How's your ankle Dear?

Seth: Getting him away from here. I am not having someone die cause of me. It hurts like a bitch but if you are here you will die so come on!

Drake: Oh, I'm sorry you're hurt. ... (Picks Seth up to carry her) Now, where were we going?

Bella: DUDE ... put her down?

Seth: How far is it till Edward cant hear him?

Bella: Uhh … A few miles ... Seth what are you doing? He probably already heard him.

Seth: Hopefully not … just come on Drake.

Drake: Is everything alright?

Seth: NOT FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T START MOVEING!

Bella: (Sighs) Ok true … lets go.

Drake: Ok, where to?

Bella: Just keep walking.

Drake: ... Of course.

Seth: Why did you come find us Drake? If you don't mind me asking.

Drake: Of course not ... I had to come find my Beauties!

Bella: You are a dead man. ... You do get that right?

Seth: Yeah, what part of OVER PROTECTIVE BOYFRIENDS didn't you get?

Drake: ... (Chuckles darkly) More then you know my Dear. More then you know. There is nothing to worry about my Loves!

Bella: Really, cause I think if they rip you apart you should worry.

Seth: Ok (Lips to Bella) Why did he just call us his loves and why did he laugh like that and why is he not worried about being murdered?

Bella: (Lips back to Seth) HELL, if I know ... Dude is creepy as fuck!

Seth: (Lips to Bella) This worries me now but I cant have his death on my conscious.

Bella: (Lips back to Seth again) True.

Drake: Was there any particular place you wanted to go girls?

Seth: Wait Bella wouldn't it be better to go where there are tons of people so Edward cant hear specific people?

Bella: ... Yeah maybe. ...Where?

Seth: Where is that bowling alley?

Drake: I passed one on my way up here ... not far.

Bella: Yeah ... just around the corner, go there.

Seth: Ok and quick.

Drake: _MY _pleasure Loves.

{They walk into the blowing alley}

Drake: (Carries Seth all the way to the bowling place and finds them all a seat in the back out of the way) Here we go My Dears.

Bella: Ok, ... now what Seth?

Seth: (Turns to Drake) WHY? Why are you here, Drake?

Bella: Good question.

Drake: To find You!

Bella: (Sighs) Ok so you _DO _have a death wish.

Seth: Yes, we told you our boyfriends would kill you. They are overprotective!

Bella: Yeah, they are.

Drake: Not exactly girls. I had to come find you.

Seth: Why? Why did you have to?

Drake: Because after we met I had to come find you ... and your boyfriends.

Seth: Why?

Bella: (confused and shocked) And wh... Wait WHAT?

Seth: OH MY GOD! He is out of his mind! DRAKE?

Drake: ... No, no I'm fine.

Bella: Clearly NOT.

Seth: Do you understand what you're are trying to do?

Drake: Yes. I understand perfectly!

Bella: Really?

Seth: Then explain it to us.

Drake: I can't. ... It won't work then.

Bella: What won't work?

Seth: Wait… Why wont it work?

Bella: Boy, they will KILL you! ... Do you get that?

Drake: Its ok Loves. Nothing will happen ... _to me_!

Seth: {Looks at him with wide eye, completely shocked}

Bella: ... Yeah, sure. If they don't fine you … MAYBE!

Seth: Bella? Do you understand what he just said?

Bella: ... I don't think I understand ANYTHING he said.

Drake: Careful Seth. (Gives Seth a warning look)

Seth: (Ignoring Drakes looks) HE will be okay … Nothing about how Edward and Emmett will be?

Bella: ... WHAT?

Seth: OH MY GOD!

Drake: Girls. Relax!

Bella: WHAT THE HELL?

Seth: No there is no relaxing.

Drake: (Sighs, then in a sweet soothing voice) Girls. Its alright I promise.

Bella: What the hell.

Seth: NO! Its not okay (Gets up)

Drake: (Grabs Seth and pulls her onto his lap) NOW, where are you going?

Bella: What the hell… Let her go!

Seth: I can't deal Belly. I can't!

Drake: There is nothing to deal with Loves. Trust me.

Bella: Like hell we will! ...what's wrong with YOU?

Drake: Nothing.

Seth: Let me up please.

Drake: I can't have you running away again.

Bella: Let her go!

Seth: No I want to get the fuck out of here! Fucking follow me if you want!

Bella: Seth?

Drake: I'm sorry but no Ladies. Now Loves, what do you think is going on here?

Bella: I'm starting to think we should have let them Kill you. That's what!

Seth: Belly why? Why do I have to be so nice? I hope whatever they do that Edward and Emmett DO NOT come find us!

Bella: Because its the right thing but he is a jerk.

Seth: I don't want them to get hurt.

Drake: Who Seth, Dear?

Seth: No one. (Glares at Drake)

Bella: ... Drake we are leaving! YOU are going to leave us alone!

Drake: You can leave ... but I'll only follow you.

Bella: {Sighs}

Seth: (Lips to Bella) Do you think its a good idea to go home?

Bella: (Slightly getting pissed with Drake then lips to Seth) Sure, I think I'm ready for them to KILL him now.

Seth: (Lips back to Bella) Well what if he kills them somehow?

Bella: LIKE HOW SETH?

Drake: ... Like how what, my Dear?

Bella: Nothing.

Seth: (Lips to Bella) I don't know but there could be a ways or something.

Bella: (Lips to Seth) This guy is a freak and there are two of them.

Seth: (Lips back to Bella) Do you want to risk it?

Bella: (Glares at Drake) No. (lips to Seth) I hate this guy!

Seth: (Gets up and goes to sit by Bella then whispers in her ear) Bella I'm not okay. I'm scared!

Drake: Girls there is nothing to worry over. Trust me.

Bella: Sure, Jack Ass!

Seth: (Whisper in Bella's ear) I want to go home Belly.

Bella: (Whisper back to Seth) Me to but this freak will follow us.

Seth: {Starts to cry}

Bella: (Sighs ) Seth its going to be ok.

Seth: No, no it won't. (Tries to make a run for it)

Drake: (Grabs Seth and pulls her back to the table, laughing) I don't see what the problem is? We were having a great time before.

Bella: Fine! Keep us here, you freak!

Seth: {Goes to scream}

Drake: (Puts his hand over her mouth) Calm down!

Seth: LET ME FUCKING GO! (Hits Drake)

Drake: Calm down and I might.

Bella: She will bite.

Seth: {Bites Drake and claws him to try to get away}

Drake: So... I am much stronger than that, thanks. Now girls if you want to go home then just say so.

Bella: What is it that you want.

Seth: {Fights to get away but Drake tightens his grip}

Drake: (Sighs) I told you what I want.

Bella: What do you want with them, Dumb Ass?

Seth: {Gives up trying to escape with a huff}

Drake: Its nothing to worry about. If you want we can go back to find out.

Seth: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drake: Fine. I can wait a little longer. Take your time girls

Seth: Bella.

Bella: (Lips to Seth) We need a plan ...

Seth: Do you have a tampon?

Bella: (Looks at Seth and smiles) In my bag. We need a minute.

Drake: The ladies room is right to the left, there. (Points to the door right behind his chair)

Bella: (Rolls her eyes and sighs) ... Come on Seth (Grabs Seth's arm)

Seth: Fine. … I need you to let me go.

Drake: {Lets Seth go and watches the girls leave}

Seth: (Walks into the bathroom with Bella's help and whispers to her) Do we call them or what?

Bella: Well I think we have to call now. I mean this freak is planning something and I don't like it.

Seth: {Dials the phone}

Bella: Be quiet about it.

Seth: Ok. (The phone rings a few times)

Emmett: (On the other line) Hello?

Seth: (Whispers into the phone) Emmy!

Emmett: Seth? ... Are you ok? Where did you two disappear to?

Seth: No but you can't come looking for us.

Emmett: Seth? ... What are you TALKING ABOUT?

Seth: Its nothing. You need to leave us alone…

Emmett: What the HELL does that mean? Seth where are you?

Seth: Not important.

Emmett: Like hell its not!

Seth: He'll hurt you (Starts to cry quietly)

Emmett: What? ... Wait, Seth don't cry. OH SHIT! Seth I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry!

Edward: (Takes the phone after hitting Emmett) Seth are you and Bella alright?

Seth: Please don't be mad, please! (Cries more) I love you. I don't want you hurt!

Edward: (Confused) Seth … he's fine. Now answer me?

Seth: You guys can't come find us.

Edward: And why not?

Seth: He will hurt you.

Edward: And who is _he _Seth?

Seth: Can't say.

Edward: Did some one hurt you? (Starts to panic a little) Where is Bella?

Seth: Belly, he coming?

Bella: What? Seth what are you say?

Edward: Seth is Bella alright?

Seth: Is he coming?

Edward: Who is this guy?

Bella: No... we're fine.

Seth: I can't tell you Edward.

Edward: Seth give the phone to Bella.

Seth: Belly?

Bella: Yes.

Seth: {Gives the phone to Bella}

Bella: (Takes the phone) Hello?

Edward: Why is Seth Stressed? Where are you and what is she talking about? Who is this _GUY_?

Bella: Edward he's no one. Seth is frustrated over nothing and we can't tell you any more. (Looks at Seth who is panicking) I know Seth, I know... I'll tell them ok. Edward please just trust me and DON'T come after us!

Seth: {Cries harder in the back ground} I don't want him to hurt them.

Bella: Its ok Seth.

Edward: And why should I listen to that? If You're in trouble Bella TELL ME.

Seth: Tell Emmy I love him please?

Bella: WE aren't… You are so just stay HOME. Tell Emm, Seth loves him.

Seth: {Stumbles to the stall and throws up}

Edward: Bella that's impossible! (Turns to Emmett) Seth loves you and they have both lost their minds.

Emmett: (In back ground) I love her to and what is going on?

Edward: He loves her to … Now Bella tell me where you are.

Seth: (Cleans up and talks in the back ground) Its them in trouble not us!

Bella: Seth Emmett loves you to. Edward I can't and WON'T tell you.

Edward: I don't care WHO is in trouble! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!

Bella: No.

Seth: {Cries even more}

Emmett: (In the back ground) Tell them we want to help. Tell them to come HOME!

Seth: They are mad?

Bella: Its not going to happen. We will come up with a plan to get rid of him. … No Seth. Its ok.

Edward: No Bella, its not ok. Tell me where you are!

Seth: (Wipes her tears away) Fuck this! I'm gonna kick his ass. (Runs/limps out of the bathroom)

Bella: NO! (Yells after Seth) … (Talks in a rush to Edward) I'm sorry but I can't! I love you. I have to go. Seth? Get back here! (she hangs up and runs after Seth)

Seth: {Pushes Drake to the ground}

Drake: (Grabs Seth before she could get too far) Is everything alright Ladies? (Gets back up and holds onto Seth)

Bella: What the hell?

Seth: Fuck! (Punches him in the groin)

Drake: (Ignores Seth's hitting and yelling) What happened Beautiful?

Bella: Seth. Cut it out … that's clearly not helping. Its waiting your energy.

Seth: It can't hurt anything. I FUCKING HATE YOU! GO THE FUCK AWAY! (Starts to yell and scream) HELP!

Drake: Gladly ... Just let me take you to home.

Bella: Fuck you!

Seth: We know our own fucking way. Let me go!

Drake: I can't do that. What will your guys think If I just _LET _you walk home alone?

Bella: Like you give a shit.

Drake: {Laughs}

Seth: {Kicks around, screams and cries even more}

{Drake, Bella and Seth are a the dark corner in the back and the noise is too loud for Seth to be heard}

Bella: Why did you come all this fucking way to find them anyway?

Drake: Well I didn't know _where _to find them until I saw you two in Vegas. So I followed you here, I know they can't be far NOW.

Seth: Wait... (Looks at Drake funny. Turns her head to the side all confused and her face is all tear-stained)

Drake: Is something wrong Love?

Bella: _YOU _JACK ASS!

Seth: Belly, I think he is our guys' gay stalker!

Bella: Seth. I think you have been stressing WAY TOO MUCH!

Drake: (Laughs) ... Well I do believe that was a good joke.

Bella: Seth clearly he's not a stalker. Just some Fucking freak show!

Seth: and an ASS!

Drake: That's probably true Seth but I think Edward would use a slightly different word.

Seth: Fucker … keep his name out of your mouth and Emmett's to!

Drake: (Chuckles) My apologizes then.

Bella: What the hell do you want with them! (Getting really frustrated and pissed)

Drake: I won't tell you so you should stop asking girls.

Seth: NOW LET ME GO!

Drake: Are you done trying to run?

Bella: Where would we go Dumb Ass?

Seth: (Lip to Bella) Not on your life Asshole.

Bella: (Lips to Seth with a stern look) Seth its either we stay put or we lead him back home?

Seth: (Lips to Bella) I can out run this Fucker.

Bella: Yeah sure, Seth your ankle? Even on a good day we would trip and fall. Then we would be hurt and stuck with this freak.

Drake: Well? Which is it Ladies, do I let go or not? (Sighs) Ok guess I keep you here for a little longer then (grips Seth a bit tighter) Girls I don't see why you don't just give up and let me take you home.

Seth: {Bites Drake's neck hard enough that it should draw blood}

Drake: (Not effected) I wish you would stop. Its not helping you.

Bella: (Sighs) Seth. Because you Ass, if you haven't noticed, _WE HATE YOU_.

Seth: I WANT YOU DEAD (Spits in Drake's face)

Drake: You were much kinder at the pool.

Bella: We didn't know you were a FREAK!

Seth: That's when you were nicer.

Drake: And what have I done to be an Ass? I helped you, I carried you here and I am keeping you from hurting yourself while you are hurt?

Bella: You are getting on my fucking nerves with this calm innocent act.

Drake: My apologizes.

Seth: (Cries harder) Let me go!

Drake: Are you going to run?

Seth: Drake you fucker. Let me go and yes you dumb ass I'm gonna run.

Drake: Well then I can't allow that.

Seth: Oh Shit! (Lips to Bella) Belly I fucked up! (Turns to Drake) I'm gonna throw up.

Drake: What's wrong my Dear?

Bella: Seth... are you sick?

Seth: Yes.

Drake: (Pulls out the small trash can up from beside them and holds it for Seth to throw up in) Here.

Seth: I need to go to the bath room.

Drake: Use this.

Bella: ... That's gross.

Seth: {Throws up on Drake}

Drake: (Sighs deeply but doesn't move or let Seth Go)

Bella: {Laughs hesitantly}

Seth: I need to go to the bathroom.

Bella: Come on Seth, I'll help you.

Drake: Fine go. (Points to the same door behind him)

Bella: {Rushes Seth into the bathroom}

Seth: Bella we might be fucked.

Bella: You think Seth. I FUCKING HATE HIM!

Seth: Me to.

Bella: ... Ok we need a plan.

Seth: I thought his name.

Bella: What?

Seth: I got stupid and yelled out his name in my head.

Bella: So what Seth?

Seth: Who hears thoughts Bella.

Bella: Seth ... this place is too far for Edward to hear ... he would have to be closer to hear you. We are just fucked Sis, we just _NEED _a plan.

Seth: Wait Sam.

Bella: What?

Seth: My phone.

Bella: Oh.

Seth: I need my phone.

Bella: Right...

Seth: Where is it Bella?

Bella: (Looks for the phone ... can't find it) What the hell? I JUST fucking had the thing. ... That fucking freak must have pick pocketed me. … OH wait here's mine! (hands it to Seth) Fucking Ass.

Seth: {Dials the number and Emily picks up the phone}

Emily: Hello?

Seth: Emily is Sam there?

Emily: Seth... Is everything alright Sis?

Seth: No. Yeah, kind of … is he there?

Emily: SETH! ... Don't lie to me! Now what happened?

Bella: Seth? (Sighs take the phone from Seth) Emily I _**need **_to talk to SAM!

Emily: What happened to Seth?

Bella: Look I need Sam please?

Emily: Is Seth alright ... Where is Emmett?

Bella: Yes. She'll be fine we just need Sam.

Seth: {Hears Emmett's name and starts to cry}

Bella: Seth its ok, calm down!

Emily: What happened. … Let me talk to her.

Bella: {Sighs and hands the phone back to Seth}

Emily: Seth wants wrong?

Seth: (Tries to talk through the sobs) This guy... asshole... hurt ... Emmy and Eddy... Wont… let go!

Emily: WHERE ARE YOU?

Seth: Bowling ally.

Bella: Nice, Seth that explained everything... (Rolls her eyes)

Seth: (Cries more) I'm trying … I'm sorry.

Emily: Sam is on his way.

Seth: Have him bring Jake and Embryo and Quill! We need all the help we can get.

Emily: Ok sure. ... Seth its ok don't cry. They are coming.

Seth: I don't want them hurt at all (Cries)

Emily: Its ok Seth, Emm will be fine.

Bella: Don't tell Jake, he will call Edward and Emmett!

Seth: No he wants to hurt them.

Emily: Did this guy hurt you or Bella?

Seth: (Looks at my arm with a bruise on it, tries to find what other bruises there are) Ummm ...?

Bella: (Looks at her weirs as she turns and spins with the phone looking at herself) Seth?

Seth: {Finds 2 more bruises}

Emily: (Still waiting for an answer) SETH?

Seth: Ummm...

Emily: ANSWER ME SISSY! Seth if he hurt you _HE IS DEAD_! Is Bella hurt to?

Bella: Seth what are you doing?

Seth: He didn't hurt her (Shows Bella the bruises)

Bella: (Lips to Seth) She's gonna flip.

Emily: And what about YOU?

Seth: Then I'm gonna make it worth it.

Emily: SETH? What happened Seth?

Seth: I'm hurt cause I was hitting and kicking him and did something to my ankle. I think its broke.

Emily: SETH are you insane!

Seth: Emily You know me Go big or go home, I wanted to make it worth it.

Emily: YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE HOME! Seth Don't go anywhere until Sam gets there! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Seth: Oh ok. Mhmm.

Emily: GOOD!

Bella: {Sighs}

Seth: (Goes to step on the ankle) FUCK!

Bella: See. ... That's going to kill Emm and it was just starting to heal to.

Seth: I know, I know!

Emily: Seth? What happened?

{The girls hear a huge crash and lots of banging in the bowling ally. When they try to get out the door is being blocked. They are trapped inside the bathroom, only hearing what's going on outside}

Emily: What's going on now Seth?

Seth: I don't know we are trapped in the bathroom. I think its Sam and the boys.

Emily: Oh so they made it. ... GOOD!

Bella: Great ... What now Seth? We can't get out!

Drake: (Yelling on the other side) See, I told you I would fine you again!

Seth: FUCK!

Bella: {Looks shocked and worried, wide eyes then turns to Seth}

Seth: I don't think its Sam.

Emily: What is it?

Seth: EMMETT. … NO!

Bella: Seth…?

Emmett: WHAT THE HELL! (Sounds pissed)

{Big crash}

Seth: {Drops the phone as she crumbles to the ground and cries}

Bella: ... Oh SHIT! ... (Runs to hold Seth and grabs the phone) Emily we have to go now.

Emily: WHAT? No what's going on?

Bella: I'm sorry! (Hangs up the phone and rocks Seth soothingly)

Seth: (Cries harder) No, I tried to avoid this! (cries even more)

Edward: Where are THEY! (sounds confused)

Drake: They are fine... They needed to throw up that's all! (Something hit the bathroom door hard but its still blocked and then another Big Crash)

Bella: CRAP!

Seth: {Screams and cries even more}

Bella: This can't be happening!

Seth: {Hold tight to Bella and cries into her}

Emmett: What happened to Seth? ... Why is she sick? (Worried)

Drake: (Sarcastically) Oh, I don't know. She was worrying like crazy over nothing. That might have something to do with it.

Edward: YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BASTERED!

Drake: TRUE. … I told them you used a different word. (Laughs)

Emmett: What the hell?

Seth: (Hits the bathroom door) You mother fucker! You better not hurt them or so help me… (Starts crying all over again)

{Crash … pop … BANG}

Seth: OH MY GOD! (Cries even more)

Bella: ... Its not going to budge (But pounds on the door with Seth anyway)

Seth: {Curls up on the floor}

Drake: Besides what's the worst that could happen, RIGHT? (Starts laughing again)

Emmett: I lot! You'd be surprised really! ... (Cracks up laughing now to)

Edward: You both don't make any sense?

{More crashing and things bang against the door the whole while with Emmett and Drake in a fit of laughter now}

Bella: What the hell are they doing?

Seth: {Looks at the door confused and dumb-founded}

Edward: (The door slowly opens he sticks his head in to find Seth and Bella sitting on the floor looking confuses and worried as hell) Are you two alright in here?

Bella: (Looks at Edward with the same confused look) WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU COMPLETELY CRAZY?

Edward: (Rushes in and pulls them both into his arms) Seth are you ok? Bella what happened?

Seth: (Tries to hide the bruises) What _happened _out there?

Bella: DID you looses your head? We told you to stay HOME!

Edward: (Says like it's a matter of fact) Yeah, ... and we didn't listen. ARE YOU OK?

Bella: NO! _WE ARE __**NOT OK! **_... You can't be here.

Seth: {Steps on the ankle and screams again}

Edward: Seth … Did you hurt your ankle again?

Seth: No ... (Tries to lie)

Emmett: (Stops laughing and runs into the bathroom) SETH?

Edward: (Releases Seth to Emmett and he stand up cradling Bella) Seth, Bella. What happened?

Emmett: (Takes Seth and cradling her close but being careful of her ankle again) SETH ARE YOU HURT? WHAT HAPPENED LOVE?

Edward: (Holds Bella tight to him) Bella your not hurt are you?

Bella: (Stares blankly at them both) You insane ... What are you doing here and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE?

Edward: We came to save you

Emmett: Seth are you ok? How bad are you hurt now?

Seth: I'm fine (Tries to hide the bruises and the ankle)

Emmet: Seeeetthhh (Whines then tries pleading) ... Please don't lie to me.

Bella: That Freak out there wants to hurt YOU and you are worrying about us LIEING? ARE YOU CRAZY?

Emmett: Of course I am worrying about her!

Edward: ... What freak wants to hurt who, Bella?

Seth: Ok put me down, I'm fine!

Emmett: Seth you're not fine! I can see the swelling?

Edward: Bella ... Are you talking about Drake?

Bella: (Sarcastically because she's pissed) NO, I'm talking about the damn pizza guy!

Seth: Who the fuck do you think Edward?

Emmett: (Laughs) HA, HA! The pizza guy ... that's good Sis.

Seth: I'm so tired I'm not even gonna try. Just put me down.

Emmett: No. You are hurt! ... What happened Love?

Edward: Bella he isn't the pizza guy but Drake isn't a freak either.

Bella: YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?

Seth: I'm not even trying.

Drake: (Walks into the bathroom as well, looking a little worried) Uhh. Guys I think a few of your friends showed up?

Bella: OH SHIT! SETH!

Emmett: What do you mean?

Sam: WHERE IS SHE!

Edward: OH. ... Wait (Turns toward the girls in shock) YOU CALLED SAM?

Bella: YES! We called Sam.

Drake: I hate to be a bother but I think they still have a few problems with me (Turns to Sam) I told you they are in HERE!

Sam: (Rushes into the room shoving passed Drake) Seth?

Seth: Ok Sam … help me.

Emmett: (Tightens his arms and glares at Sam) WHAT THE HELL?

Sam: What's going on Seth?

Seth: (Pushes out of Emmett's arms) I have no fucking clue.

Bella: You're a little late Sam.

Edward: Why would you call Sam? ... We were closer and Drakes not a threat?

Seth: {Limps passed them both Emmett and Sam}

Emmett: (Calls after Seth watching her leave in shock) Seth ... stop.

Sam: Seth WAIT! (Follows after Seth)

Drake: She's not one for listening… is she?

Bella: SHUT THE HELL UP! This is YOUR fault! (Snappers at Drake)

Seth: WE DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW THAT! WE HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!

Edward: Bella… Seth?

Emmett: Seth are you ok?

Seth: WE WERE SCARED AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO… WE ARE SO SORRY!

Sam: Seth ... What's going on ... Emily said some creep had you trapped and that you were hurt?

Seth: (Shows the bruises and the swollen ankle) HAPPY NOW?

SAM: Seth what happened?

Seth: I was fighting him.

Emmett: (Turns to Drake, GLAREING at him) YOU FUCKING BRUSIED HER?

Drake: She's wicked strong ... I had to keep her from killing herself while she was already hurt.

Seth: FUCK YOU! (Glares at Drake)

Bella: You freak ... you wouldn't let us go.

Edward: How did you get a good enough grip? She never sits still when she's pissed.

Emmett: You didn't need to hurt her! (Glaring more at Drake)

Seth: {Punches the table}

Emmett: Seth … Don't hurt yourself! PLEASE?

Sam: (Looks at everyone confused) WHO THE HELL IS HE?

Seth: I don't know. I was trying to keep Emmett and Edward safe! Keep them out of this but they don't fucking listen!

Bella: Good question.

Drake: A friend ... (Shrugs)

Edward: AN ASS is more like it.

Emmett: (Shrugs) Ok, so he's a friend ass.

Seth: WHAT!

Sam: WHAT?

Bella: {Too stunned for words}

Sam: SO ... he hurt her because…?

Seth: Ok Sam, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you out for nothing. I thought something was wrong. (Limps out of the bowling ally with Emmett and Sam following close behind her)

Edward: Well its not nothing ... You thought you were in trouble BUT you should have called US first Seth.

Bella: He said he was going to hurt you!

Drake: NO ... you jumped to that. All I said was I came to find them ... Not hurt them.

Bella: I still hate you ... so don't talk to me (Runs out after Emmett and Seth)

Edward: (Sighs runs after Bella) Hey ... Sorry you girls had to go through all this alone.

Drake: {Slowly follows everyone}

{Sam leads the pack back home and everyone is very confused}


	10. ch10 We Still HATE Drake

{ch10 We Still HATE Drake}

_{Sam leads the pack back home and everyone is very confused}_

Bella: This is fucking crazy.

Edward: Sorry Love.

Emmett: Seth ... will you please let me carry you home?

Seth: NO!

Emmett: (Sighs) Why not Seth? Are you mad at me?

Drake: Oh don't be mad at him.

Seth: No.

Bella: Shut UP ASS!

Seth: and DRAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Edward: {Chuckles slightly at the girls reaction}

Drake: {Does the zip the lip thing}

Bella: {Rolls her eyes}

Emmett: Then why not Seth? ... I hate to see you limping!

Seth: Do you have any clue how upset I was? How afraid I was that you were gonna get hurt!

Emmett: ... But I thought you were in trouble?

Bella: and we told YOU and that WE weren't.

Edward: So we didn't _KNOW _that for sure and if you are then so are we!

Seth: I told you idiots we were fine. You were the ones in trouble but GOD YOU DON'T LISTEN! … MEN don't listen!

Emmett: Seth ... I'm sorry! PLEASE forgive me?

Edward: Of course we didn't ... Seth if we had told you the same thing what would you girls do?

Bella: That's different.

Seth: {Limps all the way home and up the stairs of the house. Up to Emmett's room and locks herself in there}

Emmett: {Sighs and sits in the hall on the floor outside the door}

{The rest join Emmett in the hall way}

Bella: You should leave her alone for a while. She is NOT in a good mood Emm. She was really upset about all this!

{Everyone outside the door hears crying and crashing coming from inside}

Emmett: {Sighs again and leans his head into the wall}

Bella: Come on (Drags Edward and Drake down to the living room)

Emmett: Seth?

Seth: What? (Breaks out between sobs)

Emmett: Can I PLEASE come in? (Not sounding hopeful and not moving his head from the wall) If not its ok.

Seth: Fine.

Emmett: ... {Slowly gets up and walks in then pulls Seth into his arms}

Seth: Don't! I'm not feeling huggy right now. (Crawls out of Emmett's arms and onto bed)

Emmett: (Lets Seth go without a fight about it) Ok.

Seth: I love you and today terrified me today!

Emmett: {Sits on the floor by the bed and simple nods slowly}

Seth: Say something… I hate when you do that! (Snaps again)

Emmett: Sorry.

Seth: (Grabs Emmett's face) I love you with everything I have and I thought there was a possibility of loosening you!

Emmett: (Slowly looked up at Seth and slightly smiles) I'm sorry you thought that but I thought the same thing only YOU were in more danger than I was. Seth I love you and if you tell me that I'm in trouble the only thing I can't think of is LOOSING YOU!

Seth: I was fighting him to get free and see you to keep him away from you.

Emmett: But I needed _YOU _away from _him! _Seth you should not fight to protect me, You should never hurt yourself to protect me!

Seth: I was stupid and scarred!

Emmett: You're not stupid!

Seth: I started fighting cause I couldn't think straight with all of his "_I need to find them_" shit.

Emmett: Well you should have told us who he was ... we could have told you he wasn't a creep.

Seth: But we were you know … worried.

Emmett: Seth. Promise me next time (Under breath) _god forbid a next time._ (back to talking to Seth) you Tell me every thing first before you get hurt!

Seth: Ok.

Emmett: Ok.

Seth: So who the hell is Drake?

Emmett: … (Shrugs) Guy I met in college one year. A total jerk and likes creepy mind tricks. He can shape shift and he is kind of strong ... He was in a few of my classes. We talked a few times and started hanging out. Edward joined us but always called him a fucking something or other. Joking around is something we do when we find each other. Sorry he worried you! ... He likes to play games and well if you don't ask the right questions in the right way you get the wrong info.

Seth: Well the way he was treating Bella and I creeped us out!

Emmett: I know... I'm sorry L... Seth.

Seth: Yeah well him hitting on me didn't help.

Emmett: (Looks up pissed) WHAT?

Seth: Actually that was the really the creepy party.

Emmett: HE HIT YOU!

Seth: Not … hit like physically like 'Hey Baby, how you doing' hitting on Bella and I. He called me Love and I kind of liked it cause you always call me that.

Emmett: OH ... the pet name thing ... Yeah its creepy but he does that to every one. Sorry he bruised you! He didn't mean to, I'm sure but I'm still going to kick his ass for it.

Seth: Yeah I thought he might of been gay at one point.

Emmett: (Laughs) Why… What did he do?

Seth: The way he said something.

Emmett: He is good at that shit ... (Chuckles then looks at Seth with pleading and sad eyes again) I'm sorry this happened... Sethy.

Seth: Emmy its okay but you just need to let me know next time.

Emmett: I didn't know it was him until Edward and I crashed into the place and he throw a table at the wall and got our attention. Next time something like this happened ... DON'T run off with the guy ok? Call for me or Edward. I don't care what the guy says… just CALL me.

Seth: Well I didn't need you killing him cause originally he helped me but yeah …

Emmett: ... He did? When?

Seth: Back in Vegas.

Emmett: ... In Vegas? He was in Vegas … with you?

Seth: Only the last hour or so when I twisted my ankle.

Emmett: When you hurt your ankle the first time? … HOW WAS HE HELPING?

Seth: He carried me to the room.

Emmett: You let some _strange _guy carry you? ... (Looks at the floor all sad and hurt) ... But you hate it when I even ask to do that. (looks down and the floor still)

Seth: Not like I had a choice. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Like you and before I could say no he had me off the ground. Not my fault!

Emmett: Oh … (Looks up again a little relieved) Yeah I guess that sounds like him. ... I bet Bella was having a fit!

Seth: Oh yeah. We both had a weird felling about him.

Emmett: Yeah he has that creepy guy feeling about him but the looks that make most girls forget that part.

Seth: (Looks around awkwardly) I didn't notice.

Emmett: (Smiles wickedly up at Seth) OH. ... You didn't did you. I bet Bella will tell me you did? ... How did you fall on your ankle again Seth?

Seth: I was trying to get out of the pool Smart Ass.

Emmett: (Chuckles) Yeah ok ... (looks down again) SO I'm I forgiven or should I just go.

Seth: You are so stupid. (Laughs)

Emmett: Well... Yeah.

Seth: {Pulls Emmett onto bed with her}

Emmett: (Chuckles) So, I take that as a yes?

Seth: Lets ask the family.

Emmett: What?

Seth: (Thinks) _Your brother is a moron_.

Edward: Seth I keep telling you that. (Sounds like he is right outside the door again)

Emmett: What?

Seth: So what do you think Edward?

Edward: (Opens the door. He, Bella and Drake walk in) Well, What do you want me to answer … the moron or the forgiving the moron?

Bella: Edward be nice.

Seth: The second one. You already answered the first one Smarts.

Edward: Oh, I know but its still fun.

Drake: I think it would be to easy to answer the moron part.

Seth: {Glares at Drake}

Bella: I told you, no more talking!

Edward: (Sighs) Oh I don't know Seth. I think if you don't forgive him _you _will feel bad about it soon.

Seth: True.

Emmett: So is that a yes now?

Seth: This will answer the question. {Kisses Emmett}

Emmett: {Wraps Seth tight in his arms and kisses her back}

Bella: Awwww!

Drake: {Goes to open his mouth to talk but Bella shoots him a look and he closes his mouth and shuts up}

Seth: (Thinks) _Do you think he gets it or not Edward_?

Edward: Yes Seth the hint was taken. (Chuckles)

Seth: {Gives Edward the thumbs up}

Emmett: (Pulls away slightly and glances at everyone in the room) GO away.

Bella: {Giggles}

Seth: {Flop back on the bed and laughs}

Emmett: Oh no you don't. (Pulls Seth back as close to him and possible without crushing her and kisses Seth again)

Seth: Belly come here please?

Bella: (Giggles) Sure Seth. (walks over to the bed)

Seth: {Pulls Bella onto the bed with her and Emmett}

Edward: Seth? Be careful.

Bella: (Giggles) Seth?

Emmett: Umm Ok… Hi Sis?

Bella: (Laughs) Hi Emm.

Seth: Okay now Eddy take Emmy and leave (Starts laughing and hugs Bella)

Emmett: (Looks at Seth shocked) WHAT? (chuckles)

Edward: {Laughs}

Drake: {Chuckles}

Edward: Yes you would Drake.

Bella: SHUT UP DRAKE!

Seth: You Drake, shut the fuck up as we said or YOU will loose your tongue and your stick.

Emmett: Seth... I know you are mad at Drake and hurt and all but do you really need to kick **ME **out of bed? What did I do!

Seth: (Laughs) Hey Belly how bout a 3 sum?

Edward: I REALLY don't think that's a good idea, Seth.

Bella: {Giggles}

Emmett: Come join the party _Eddy_.

Bella: Emmett?

Seth: ORGY! Except for Drake. You come near me YOU WILL DIE!

Drake: (Nods to Seth)

Edward: OK, ok that's it ... (Jumps on the bed and drags Bella back off with him) No more joking ... Not with my Bella.

Bella: Ahhhh, but it was fun.

Emmett: Stick in the mud.

Edward: (Chuckles) You all are way too strange.

Seth: She is MY BELLY and you can kiss my wolf ass.

Bella: Nice Seth. (Laughs)

Seth: I know.

Emmett: HEY? What's that make me?

Seth: My Monkey Man, now be a silent monkey man.

Edward: I don't care! (Holds Bella protectively closes) SHE IS MINE!

Seth: For a few minuets she's MINE!

Emmett: {Nods his head with Seth's statement}

Edward: NO. MINE!

Seth: MINE!

Bella: {Giggles}

Edward: NO, MINE!

Seth: {Pouts and starts to mock cry} Mine.

Edward: HA! That won't work on me, Seth. SHE IS MINE!

Bella: (Giggles slightly) Awwww you upset her.

Seth: Belly? (Looks at Bella with pout eyes)

Edward: (Holds Bella tighter) NO THAT'S CHEATING! Don't fall for that look?

Bella: Awwww but look at her, Edward she's so (Giggles) so sad.

Edward: NO! (Wines) ... _MINE_?

Seth: (Starts to cry) Your so mean. We could share ... I love Belly! (puts her face in her hands)

Emmett: OH no you don't. (Stand up slowly, moves closer to Edward and Bella and then suddenly picks them BOTH up and drags them back to the bed and lays back with Seth)

Bella: {Laughs like crazy next to Seth}

Edward: Dude? What the hell? (Chuckles anyway) I said she's MINE!

Seth: (Hugs Bella) YAY! Belly!

Bella: {Giggles}

Emmett: And Sethy IS MINE and she wanted Belly, SO NAH!

Edward: (Mutters under his breath) Stupid, do anything brother of mine.

Bella: (Laughs) Awwww poor Edward. You can share?

Edward: WHY?

Emmett: Because Sethy loves her to. _DEAL WITH IT_!

Seth: Well said monkey man.

Emmett: Thank you.

Edward: (Sighs) BUT WHY?

Seth: Cause she is Belly duh!

Bella: (Laughs) I feel so loved.

Seth: You should.

Edward: Well if you're happy then I'm happy. (Kisses Bella's forehead)

Seth: YAY! (Hugs Bella tight)

Emmett: See, problem solved by the stupid do anything brother of yours.

Bella: Awwww poor Emmy is feeling un loved now ... Its ok I love you! (Pulls Emmett close to hug him now)

Emmett: {Laughs and hugs Bella back}

Seth: {Hugs Emmett to}

Edward: Ok, ok, ok ... Now just how many people do I need to share with Cause I have my limits?

Bella: Uhh ... I don't know … A lot?

Emmett: No just Seth and me and Alice then there is Jasper and Mom and Dad and well Emily and then that means Sam and well there is Jacob and then ... Well yeah A LOT!

Seth: (Laughs) ORGY!

Edward: NOPE. That's too damn MANY ... Sorry Bella but you're gonna have to choice.

Bella: (Looks shocked and confused) What? ... choice what?

Edward: I am ONLY sharing with ONE other person … maybe 2. So choice carefully.

Emmett: Well that means I'm in and Seth cause we were here first.

Seth: YAY!

Bella: {Giggles}

Edward: I said BELLA choice. so Shhhh Emmett.

Bella: ... Well he's kind of right. Seth is my 1st and then that mean Emmett to.

Seth: YAY! I'm the first choice. YAY!

Edward: Oh, ok then. FINE. I can share then.

Emmett: Ok cool! ... I was right.

Edward: Yes, I do think that would be best Drake. Go down and wait for Jasper (Grins up at Drake) I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss you THIS time.

Emmett: (Turns toward Edward) Oh. That's cold MAN.

Bella: ... Why wait, JUST leave.

Seth: I agree with Belly.

Edward: No Jasper owes him a few good hits.

Seth: Oh I want to watch!

Emmett: COME ON ... Alice thought it was funny. Jasper shouldn't be so, so, so moody about it.

Bella: Maybe he should stay then. I wanna see this.

Emmett: Oh well. Its he's funeral.

Seth: I defiantly want to watch now!

Drake: Does that mean you both want me to stay?

Bella: I didn't say you could TALK yet? I'm still VERY PISSED!

Seth: We just want to watch you get hurt.

Edward: I'm sorry Love.

Bella: (Looks at Edward) Stop that.

Drake: (Raised an eye brow at Edward)

Edward: (Sighs) Ok, SO if he can speak freely again for just a sec he will stay and have jasper beat the crap put of him?

Bella: ... Why should he TALK. Nothing good comes from it.

Seth: Please, please, please Belly? I want to watch him get beat up!

Bella: (Sighs) Fine, but it better be good.

Seth: Mhmm.

Drake: Thank you. ... And I was planning on staying to see him anyway. I Am sorry you both were worried but neither of you asked what I was going to do to them or if I was really going to hurt them so I didn't say anything about it.

Bella: JACK ASS.

Edward: {Kisses Bella's forehead again}

Seth: You Ass. Yes we did you never told us. You said not to worry about it.

Drake: No, not really you asked what I wanted with them and that's different.

Bella: Bull shit!

Seth: {Lunges at Drake}

Emmett (Grabs Seth back to the bed) Please don't.

Seth: He started it.

Emmett: I know but you're hurt now Sethy.

Seth: No thanks to him.

Drake: I am sorry you didn't get the game right. It was not meant to harm you. I was trying to mess with the boys.

Bella: You didn't MEAN for any harm? ... Are you completely stupid! YOU let us think you were going to kill them.

Drake: I do apologize, truly I do.

Edward: Yes, it was all his fault and he does this all the time. His mind is still like the college drop out he is.

Emmett: Hey… He finished all of the classes he had with me?

Edward: Emmett shut up.

Bella: So what? It was still wrong.

Drake: Well it turned out wrong but if you had asked if I was going to hurt them then I would have said no. You never did.

Seth: I swear … (Glares at Drake)

Bella: FUCK YOU!

Seth: {Lunges at Drake again}

Emmett: (Stops Seth again) PLEASE don't!

Seth: He deserves it!

Emmett: I know Seth. (Holds Seth close)

Seth: {Cuddles up with Emmett}

Drake: I'm trying to say I'm sorry. It won't happen again; the next visit will be less messy.

Bella: Messy? You had us LOCKED in a Bathroom.

Edward: {Pulls Bella close to him}

Seth: Belly not helping. I want to kill him as is.

Bella: Well so do I.

Edward and Emmett: (Sighs) Its ok, most people do.

Drake: That's true. I am the most WANTED.

Seth: Well I could actually do it. (Glares at Drake again)

Emmett: Please don't.

Drake: You could try ... its not easy to kill something that shape shifts, even for another shape shifter.

Seth: {Kisses Emmett} I love you Emmy Bear!

Emmett: {Kisses Seth back} I love you to.

Bella: Can we have him shut up again?

Seth: (Cuddles up next to Emmett) Yep.

Bella: (Turns back to Drake) NO MORE TALKING.

Drake: {Sighs but nods ok}

Edward: Can I have _MY _Bella back yet?

Seth: I guess. (Cuddles closer to Emmett)

Emmett: Yay! ... OK NOW, Go away!

Emmett: {Holds Seth tight}

Edward: {Chuckles and pulls Bella into his arms and gets out of bed}

Seth: I love you Belly.

Bella: (Giggles) I love you to Sethy.

Edward: (Glares back at Emmett and Seth playfully) MINE! (then runs with Bella out the door and down the hall. Bella giggles the whole way)

Drake: {Quickly follows Edward out}

Seth and Emmett end up sending the rest of the night locked up in Emmett's room while Edward and Bella wait with Drake in the living room for Alice and Jasper to come back home. As promised when Jasper came home and found Drake he became very angry and dragged him out to the yard for a fight. Alice and Bella laughed the whole time while Edward just stood there shaking his head as he held Bella close in his arms. Seth got to watch the fight from the up stairs window while Emmett held her, they both were laughing as they watched from above. Drake put up a good show but in the end Jasper won as Edward had said was supposed to happen. Drake left shortly after and everyone went back to their normal live, if you can call anything the Cullens did as a normal thing to do. But hey its all ends well!


End file.
